Lines in the sand
by labellagorda
Summary: When Hanazawa Rui meets a mysterious yet beautiful Indian princess, little does he know that he's going to fall for her honey hued skin and almond eyes. This is a story of battles and intrigue set in the desert land of Jaisalmer in India.
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Do let me know what you think! Open to suggestions :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hana Yori Dango. I've just borrowed the characters for creating this story.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The mirror never lies. Even today it faithfully reflected the one who stood in front of it. It was a special day; one of those in a mirror's lifetime when it gets the opportunity to reflect a truly beautiful sight. In front of the mirror, stood a beautiful young girl. But mind you, this wasn't any ordinary girl. It was Rajkumari Rithumbura, princess of the prestigious Rajgharana of Jaisalmer. And today was her wedding day.

Rithumbura sat quietly, lost in her thoughts as the mirror in front of her reflected her daasis dressing her in the regal bridal trousseau. Today she would don the customary scarlet saari with embroidery done up with a thread soaked of pure gold. Her ghoonghat that fell lightly over her face was made of the finest silk and was so delicately woven that it showed but a hint of the beautiful treasure it was designed to hide. Rithumbura was ornamented with heirloom jewelry that was passed down from the raanis maharaanis of the past. Amongst these heavy pieces of jadau, meenakari and intricate gold work was hidden but one simple band of silver that decorated the Rajkumari's ring finger on her left hand.

To anyone who saw her today, Rithumbura would have come across as a vision of beauty and poise. Her handsome Rajput warrior princess features enhanced with the right amount of kohl around her almond shaped eyes and crushed berries enhancing the lushness her mouth. She smelled of jasmine and sandalwood for she had taken the ceremonial bath.

But to those who knew her, or rather those who knew her heart, had a pretty good idea how looks could be deceptive. For deep inside this decorated bridal doll was a sorrow so profound which she was afraid would crack her facade of bravado and expose her vulnerability any moment now. But she would not allow that to happen. Today was a momentous day. Not because she was getting married, but because she was finally going to be united with her husband.

* * *

><p>Maharana Gajendra Singh sighed. He wasn't a tyrant. He didn't want to be one. But what needed to be done was done. He was a Rajput king and to him nothing was more important than upholding the honour of his gharana. He hated to see his only daughter, the apple of his eye, Rithumbura, look like she was attending a funeral dressed in bridal finery. But then he couldn't do anything about it. The tears she was going to shed all her life were her own doing.<p>

He had done everything in his power to bring up his daughter the way a Rajput princess should be brought up. He had given her every imaginable luxury and the best and finest education befitting a princess. She was accomplished in music, art, home sciences and as every warrior princess was, in swordsmanship.

But then Maharana had made a mistake. He was an ambitious man and had hopes of conquering lands far beyond Jaisalmer. And, in this task he wanted his daughter to be by his side as he forged ahead over foreign lands. Thus, in order to make his daughter a master of languages and proficient in the ways of other cultures, he had appointed, amongst others, several teachers from foreign lands. Amongst them was a young teacher from the Far East who would instruct her in the nuances of Japanese language and culture and later on, love. While the strict protocol of teaching a princess was followed with the teacher sitting in one room and the pupil behind a purdah so that the teacher could not lay his eyes on his student; fate it seems, had a clear disregard for this protocol. For the two young souls had not only managed to see each other but had also proceeded to identify the other as its soul mate.

The Maharana, as expected, was livid when he found out about his daughter's covert visits to her lover's quarters the moment the household would retire for the day. He could not even begin to imagine the implications of the shame his daughter had caused him. His honour lay in tatters and it was all his own blood's doing.

But perhaps if he would've rested a moment and tried to find out more about this relationship, he would have known that Rithumbura was a warrior princess and even though she had acted out of character and fallen in love...and that too with a foreigner nonetheless, her love was pure. She and her lover would meet at night, in the sand dunes of Jaisalmer, far away from the prying eyes of the world to express their love to each other in broken fragments of two different languages combining them to produce the sweet poetry of innocent love.

It was this young Japanese teacher who had taught her not only the intricacies of a complicated language but also how to live for herself, even if it was just for a moment. He had allowed her to dream of a future other than the one that was already chalked out for her – one filled with duty towards her father, her future husband and the land. IT was with him that she had experienced what it was to be free…young and in love.

But of course, to the Maharana, all this was insignificant. He only knew how to react like a warrior. Identify the enemy and destroy it. And that is what he had done. On the ominous Amavasya night he had ordered the young Japanese teacher to be murdered and his body thrown to the royal beasts, tigers who roamed in Maharana's private garden.

* * *

><p>Rithumbura, for her part, had been unaware of her father's devious plan and had only heard about it the next day from her old nurse. What had followed the young teacher's death though was not something Maharana had anticipated at all. He had thought that after a few days of crying and moping around his daughter would come to her senses. And he had started building hope when she had not objected to the suitor he had arranged for her to get married to in a week's time after her lover's death. Little did he know that there was no space for hope in Rithumbura's life anymore.<p>

"It's time," said the old nurse as she walked into Rithumbura's quarters to fetch her for the ceremony, "I've come to take you down to the mandap."

Rithumbura nodded. She knew it was time to leave. "I just need a moment alone. I want to visit Devi Maa's shrine before I embark on this journey into my new life," she said simply.

The old nurse helped Rithumbura to her feet, helping to gather her heavy bridal trousseau so as to allow her to walk comfortably. Outside the door to the shrine, the Rajkumari paused and asked to be left alone to enter the shrine.

Once inside, Rithumbura clasped her hands together and spent a moment in silent prayer. But she wasn't just praying, she was calling upon all the forces of nature to give her the strength to do what she had made up her mind to. She needed the strength for what she was about to do.

With one glance at the door to check if anyone was looking in, Rithumbura drew out a shining piece of metal which she had hidden in her trousseau while she sat quietly and obediently to be dolled up for her godforsaken wedding.

This piece of metal was a khanjar (knife) from her father's vast collections of weapon, it's sharp edge gleaming in the light of the hundred oil lamps that were lit in the shrine to celebrate the Rajkumari's wedding. Little did the lamps know that they would be providing illumination not for the birth of a new relationship but for the dying breath of the princess as she plunged the khanjar deep into her gut with only one word escaping her lips as she feel to the ground, her hennaed hands soaked in blood, drenching the simple silver band on her ring finger in blood; the same silver band her lover ad put on her ring finger beneath the stars as their witness in the desert.

The word that had left Rajkumari Rithumbura's lips with her last breath had been her calling out to her deceased lover, informing him about her arrival to the land where he had been sent to. All she had managed to say out loud was, "Rui!"

* * *

><p>So Rui is already dead. Don't be disappointed! This story is just the beginning of an epic love story. Hang in there for the next chapter. I promise there are going to be a LOT of interesting twists and turns in this story! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

So here's the next installment. As promised there's a BIG twist right here. Hope you enjoy it. And do let me know what you think of the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Jaisalmer, India - present day…_

"Where's my passport Dai maa?" she screamed trying to pack a ton of stuff into her duffel bag. Ritu's flight was due in the next five hours and no matter how much she tried to hurry up there was always something that was missing. Just when she was pretty much done packing, seven pairs of shoes and all, her passport suddenly decided to play hide and go seek with her!

"Ritu," she turned around at the sound of her name, expecting to find Dai maa, her old nurse standing behind her. However, she found herself completely alone in the room. A feeling of slight unease spread through her. This room always played tricks on her, or so she liked to believe.

Having spent most of her childhood studying in the Mayo College Girls Residential School at Ajmer, Ritu would return to her ancestral palace only during vacations; after all she was the grand-daughter of Maharana Rajendra Singh III. That made her, Her Royal Highness, The Princess of the Gharana of Jaisalmer, Rajkumari Rithumbura. It was something she didn't like to think too much about. But it did guarantee her a lavish lifestyle.

Her room was on the north side of the Jaisalmer Palace and her balcony looked straight down into the Maharana's private garden. She had heard legends of how once upon a time tigers used to roam free in the garden. She loved the view and felt a bizarre kind of connection to the garden. It made her sad to gaze down upon it, but at the same time she couldn't really stop being fascinated by it.

Now her room, that was another story altogether. While it was one of the largest rooms in the palace, and it had the best view to offer, her grandfather wasn't really keen on letting her have it. But Ritu knew how to get her grandfather to give in to her demands, all it took was a lot of pestering and a little bit of pouting. However, once she had moved into this room, she wasn't quiet sure if she had done the right thing or not.

When she was younger, coming home for vacation meant she would spend less than a couple of months a year in this room. But that didn't stop strange things from happening. Every now and then she would feel someone calling out to her over her shoulder. Just the way it happened today. Not that she was scared when something like this happened; it just managed to make her feel like there was something that she didn't know.

Anyway, right now, she didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts. She needed to find her passport and fast! She had to get on to a flight to Delhi in less than an hour's time and then had to board a connection to Tokyo where she was headed to spend her vacation learning about Japanese cuisine from the head chef at the Domyouji Group of Hotels' Kaede International.

Her grandfather wasn't too happy with the idea of letting her whiz off to the Far East to learn how to cook but luckily her maternal uncle had stepped in and managed to convince him. Her uncle, Raghav Khandelwal had a friend in California whose wife was the Domyouji Corp's heiress Tsubaki. When Raghav mamaji mentioned that Tsubaki would be more than happy to host Ritu at her mother's house in Tokyo, Maharana Rajendra Singh III had grudgingly given in.

"Beta Saheb, I found your passport. I found it in Devi Maa's shrine. How did you manage to lose it there though?" Ritu heard Dai maa calling out to her.

"Oh, Dai maa I have no clue. I haven't been to the shrine all day. Was I carrying my passport with me yesterday during the evening pooja? Oh never mind. You've found it, now let's go! We're late! Dadaji will throw a fit!" she rushed out carrying her duffel leaving Dai maa to call on a servant to carry rest of her luggage down to car.

Ritu rushed down to the main parlour to greet her grandfather who looked clearly irritated with his granddaughter's tardiness, "Bye Dadaji…I know I know I'm a little late but I think Charan Singh can get us to the airport in no time!"

"Ritu Beta, when will my little princess ever learn to be on time? Anyway, you're already quiet late. Don't forget to meet your Dadi before you leave. And take care in Japan. I don't want you to go anywhere without Charan Singh escorting you. No matter what! Do you understand?" said the Maharana.

"Yes Dadaji, nowhere without Charan Singh. Got it! And I'm on my way to kiss dadi goodbye. Don't worry too much about me. I'll call everyday as promised." With that she kissed her grandfather on the cheek and rushed towards her grandmother's room. She wasn't exactly happy about Charan Singh, her bodyguard trailing after her everywhere she went, but she couldn't do anything about it. That was the one condition her grandfather if she wanted to go to Japan. Sigh.

After visiting her grandmother, Maharani Iravati who was bedridden due to her cancer, Ritu finally set off for the airport with a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth for good luck and some more instructions on safety and responsibility from her grandfather.

Ritu was super excited about the Japan trip and the anticipation was evident in her radiant smile. She had been a big fan of Manga and loved downloading Japanese TV shows to watch. Girls in her school never really understood her Japanese obsession and would usually leave her alone, which actually suited her just fine. She was happy being with her Manga friends.

Now her love for food and cooking that was something she credited her grandmother with. Her grandmother was an excellent cook but rarely got the opportunity to prepare food, what with being the Maharani and all that.

Ritu, on the other hand did not want to let go of her love for cooking just because she was a princess. She loved cooking and was always trying to learn something new to make. It helped that being a princess she actually got to learn from the best chefs from around the world. She was already a pro at making authentic Rajasthani dishes and other Indian delicacies and she had learnt French cooking as well. But now it was time to tackle the sushi!

While she sat in the car browsing her iPod for her favourite song, she failed to notice the quiet breeze that was trying to say something to her. There was a strange sense of joy in the atmosphere as Ritu's car made its way to the airport…as if the entire universe was happy for her. Ritu smiled to herself as she saw grains of sand dancing in front of the car as the breeze picked up. The weather was perfect and she was happy.

_A few hours later, in Tokyo, Japan…_

Rui hated it when someone interrupted his sleep. And it was worse when that someone was Tsukasa. Tsukasa's call would only mean one of two things – either he had fought with Tsukushi or he was in trouble with his mother! Rui wondered what it was this time as he answered the phone, "Yes Tsukasa! What have you done now?"

"Rui! Baka! How long do you take to answer the phone!" Tsukasa yelled.

Definitely Tsukushi problem, Rui chuckled to himself. Nothing else could ever get Tsukasa so worked up. "What happened now? Why is Tsukushi angry with you?" he asked calmly.

"Why would she be angry with me?" Tsukasa tried to act all clueless…and then continued, "Well, umm, I had promised her I would go to her brother Susumu's first ever gig with her and then completely forgot about it. And then Tsubaki nee-han called asking to pick up some friend of hers who was coming from India. So umm, the problem is that the gig and the flight arrival are at the same time…and whichever I choose to do, I will end up getting in trouble with the other one."

"Fine, I'll fetch your sister's friend from the airport," Rui sighed. There goes my sleep, he thought to himself. But then again when it was a friend asking for a favour and especially one of the F4, it was impossible for Rui to turn the person down. He took the flight details from Tsukasa and got ready to leave for the airport, all the while shaking his head at Tsukasa's scatter brained habits!

While he was busy getting his car out of the drive way, Rui suddenly felt a little strange. He was feeling unusually active and energetic today. Yes, the same Rui who spent at least 15 hours a day sleeping…was suddenly feeling like he was ready to take on the world. Shaking his head at this weird thought, he set off for the airport.

* * *

><p>Sorry for killing thme both in the prologue. But I guess you're happy now that Rui is in fact, hale and hearty. Stay tuned to know what happens when Rui and Ritu come face to face in the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Guys thanks for the great response. And a BIG Thank You to my friends: Lester – for his encouragement, kuroitenshi for her eagerness to read the story and spreading the word about it, Kaju for calling it WICKED-AWESOME and Ekta for pestering me non-stop to complete the story!

Chapter 2

Damn! Tsukasa was definitely rubbing on to him. Rui was trying to reach Tsukasa and was getting mildly irritated as the call just wouldn't get through. When Rui had taken down details of the flight in order to be able to pick up Tsubaki nee-chan's friend, he'd totally missed out on taking down the friend's details! So now here he was at the airport and had no clue who he was supposed to be looking for!

"Tsukasa! Answer the phone!" Rui muttered to no one in particular. How he found himself in such situations! He didn't even want to know who this person was and here he was at the airport to pick her up. The things he did for friends!

After what seemed like an eternity, Tsukasa finally answered, "Na Rui? What happened? Why do I have so many missed calls from you?"

"That's because you didn't bother to check your phone for the past half an hour!" Rui pointed out and the added, "Anyway forget all that. You never told me who I was supposed to pick up. The name of your sister's friend!"

"Oh he he! Yeah! Totally forgot that. She's some princess from India. Someone called Radimberra. Indians have such unpronounceable names!" mused Tsukasa.

"What kind of a name is Radimberra? That's not even Indian!" Rui was sure Tsukasa was messing up again. Was that boy ever going get his language and pronunciations right? But Rui didn't have the time to think further about it for the arrival of the flight from New Delhi had just been announced.

"Yo, gotta go. Seems like her highness has landed!" saying this, Rui rushed to quickly spell out the name on a piece of paper he found at one of the counters at the airport.

Ritu applied a fresh coat of lipstick as she tried to make herself presentable in the plane's washroom. The stale air in the flight and the hours of travel had left her looking disheveled and tired. She was a princess for crying out loud! Of all her duties and responsibilities, one was to always look like nothing could faze her. Even a twelve hour travel! Dabbing some of her sandalwood perfume that her Dai maa had gifted her, Ritu brushed her hair one more time, checked her kajal and decided there was nothing more she could do.

Stepping out, she waited impatiently to get out of the plane. The one thing she truly hated was, having to wait for anything. She was the slightly impatient types and her grandfather often chastised her for her lack of tolerance for any kind of delay. But then being a princess she had to have some airs now, didn't she…she smiled to herself.

"Where is this girl?" Rui was now starting to get impatient, a feeling he didn't experience too often. He blamed it on not having been able to complete his sleep. It had been two hours since her plane had landed and he was feeling drowsy. Didn't being a princess get you an easy way out of customs or something? He yawned…and shut his eyes.

He didn't realize that he had actually drifted off to sleep until someone started shaking him awake. But the moment he opened his eyes, he felt a sudden sense of dread wash over him as he saw a massive man standing in front of him with a big moustache curling half way across his face. He had a fierce look on his face and a firm grip on Rui's shoulder. When Rui was just about trying to make sense of all this, suddenly he heard a shy voice coming from behind this hulk of a man.

"Charan Singh, I think he's awake now. Thank you," the voice, Rui noticed belonged to a girl, who when she stepped out of the giant's shadow took Rui's breath away just by standing shyly in front of him.

"You spelt my name wrong. It's not Rythmbra. It's R-I-T-H-U-M-B-U-R-A," Rui just kept staring at her almond shaped eyes and her cute pointy nose and her honey hued skin and how she smelled so wonderful and now he felt like his chest was going to explode. She looked every bit the princess she was and was most definitely one of the loveliest creatures he had ever set his eyes on.

"Uh," speak Rui speak…he kept ordering his brain to perform the function…and was failing horribly. He just stood there dumbstruck. This didn't happen to him. Ever. Nothing ever fazed the cool and mysterious Rui. Nothing, except Princess Rithumbura, it seems.

Ritu wasn't sure how to proceed. When Tsubaki had called her to tell her that her brother Tsukasa was coming to pick her up, she had also mentioned to Ritu that her brother could be a little rude sometimes. Ritu wasn't sure if this guy was being rude or was he just plain stupid. Although she hoped it was neither, because he looked absolutely gorgeous and it just wouldn't be fair!

She cleared her throat and attempted to speak, "Hi, I'm Ritu…or Princess Rithumbura from Jaisalmer, India. I'm sorry it took me so long to clear the customs but I decided to travel by a commercial flight and you know how these things get delayed sometimes…"

"Uh, huh," Tsukasa was definitely rubbing on to him, Rui thought woefully. What's happening here? "Umm, welcome…" at last, a second word! Great, thought Rui. Did she have to stare at him this way with those beautiful big eyes of hers? Those eyes that betrayed all the politeness she was trying to infuse into her words as they easily reflected her thoughts. She was probably thinking what an idiot he was. No!

Okay. So he can speak, that's good, thought Ritu. "So umm, should we get going Mr. Domyouji? I'm a little tired and so is Charan Singh. Oh by the way, apologies for waking you up so rudely. Charan Singh, my bodyguard can be a little persistent at times."

Domyouji? Why was she calling him Domyouji? Oh yeah, he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Uh, I'm not Domyouji Tsukasa. I'm Hanazawa Rui," finally he managed to find his power of speech! Victory!

Ritu frowned. _Ab__yeh__kya?_ Seeing the confusion cross her face, Rui smiled…his megawatt smile lighting up his eyes…and making Ritu suddenly feel a tiny flutter in the bottom of her stomach. Who is this guy? She was thinking.

"I'm Tsukasa's friend. He couldn't come because of some urgent appointment. So he sent me instead. He apologizes for this sudden change in plan." Rui offered.

"Well, that's fine Mr. Hanazawa. Thank you for coming to pick me up. Shall we make a move then?" She smiled politely. And he almost died. How could she be so lovely?

As he led her and her hulk of a bodyguard, who kept throwing deathly glares in Rui's direction, towards the car, Rui couldn't help but feel a weird sense of absolute elation. Ritu for her part was feeling unbelievably nervous. It's a new place, new people – she tried to convince herself. But even she knew it was not that. It was the guy walking beside her who was making her nervous.

Ritu couldn't understand why she was feeling awkward suddenly. The moment he had smiled at her…something happened. Her heart started beating so fast that she almost felt it was going to fall out of her ribcage. This was not what she had expected. Not at all. What was going on!

Rui had hoped she would ride shotgun with him, but alas, being the princess she sat behind while Charan Singh gave Rui company in the front…but even that didn't stop Rui from glancing at her furtively in the rearview mirror. But what he had not expected, and what made his heart sing in joy was the fact that he caught her doing the same a few times as well!

For the first time in his entire life, Rui was actually thanking Tsukasa for being a total klutz and messing things up. This summer was going to be a very interesting one, Rui mused as he once again caught Her Royal Highness sneaking a glance at him, her cheeks turning a cute shade of rosy pink the moment she was caught. Very interesting indeed.

What was this? Why couldn't she stop staring at this guy? I mean, yeah he is extremely gorgeous, thought Ritu, but why should that make me so nervous! She came from the land of noble princes who were as good looking and hot. But this guy was clearly something else…he had kind eyes and a very infectious and warm smile…but what set her heart racing was the look in his eyes.

For some strange reason she felt like he could see right through her and feel her soul. And for probably the same reason she couldn't stop looking at him. And it didn't help that he's caught her in the act…multiple times! God! This summer vacation was not going to be the way she had imagined it…nopes…not at all!

I hope you guys liked their first meeting. Lot's more to come! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanking all my friends for the encouragement that I'm getting! I'm feeling a lot more confident about writing this story now. Also Kim Hyun Joong crooning in the background makes Rui come alive for me. So, here comes the next chapter:

Chapter 3

Rui didn't have the heart to leave Ritu and go, but there was nothing else left to do. He had performed his duty as her chauffeur for the day and had delivered her to Tsubaki's house. Since Ritu was Tsubaki's husband's friend's niece, she had decided to have her stay at the Domyouji Mansion rather than at the Kaede International. Tsubaki insisted on him staying for dinner, but he wanted Ritu to rest and feel a little more comfortable in her new surroundings. So, with his precious passenger delivered to Tsubaki, Rui decided to take their leave.

But as he turned to go, he heard a soft, "Mr. Hanazawa." When he spun around he found Ritu standing in front of him with her hand extended in front of her. "Thank you so much for the drive," she said.

Rui took her hand in his and regretted it that very moment. What was already becoming a difficult farewell for him just turned into a monstrous one. The moment their hands connected, Rui felt a sudden bolt of electricity surge through him…and from the perplexed look on Ritu's face; he could bet anything she had felt it too.

Rui wasn't the kind of guy who believed in such things. He was not the guy who could fall in love with someone at first sight, or just because the touch was electrifying. He needed to know the person properly in order to like the person even. He'd spent years with Shizuka before he realized he loved her. The same went for his relationship with Tsukushi. He loved Tsukushi's spirit, her inner strength. And it had taken him a while to realize that. But with Ritu, he was spell bound at first sight and devastated by the first touch.

Ritu, for her part, was feeling exceedingly scared now. His touch sent shivers down her spine. It was just a simple shaking of hands. Why should it leave her feeling like she had found something she had lost ages ago…something that was waiting to be found by her? She couldn't make sense of anything anymore. Japan was doing weird things to her. Maybe she was just too tired. Or maybe she was just going plain bonkers.

"Rui. Call me Rui. Mr. Hanazawa is too formal your highness. I am but a commoner in your presence," Rui smiled with a twinkle in his eye. With that, he raised her hand to his lips, kissed it softly and turned to go. But before Ritu could get her breathing to function properly he turned around and said, "Hope you enjoy your stay in Tokyo. I'll be waiting for the next opportunity to have an audience with you, your highness."

With that, Rui walked out of the house suddenly feeling elated. Well, he was also muttering what-the-hell-was-I-thinking to himself at the same time! He had clearly lost his mind…and probably his heart too. Ritu just stood rooted on the spot, unsure if her legs could manage to do anything else without making her go weak in the knees.

While driving home, Rui got a message from his friend and F4 member Nishikado Soujirou asking him to join him and Mimasaka Akira, another F4 member at the F4 lounge in the city's hottest cub. Rui wasn't into the clubbing scene but tonight he didn't really want to be alone. He was sure he would go crazy thinking about her highness! So he turned right and headed down the road that brought him to the club some twenty minutes later.

He walked in to find that at least in one part of his life nothing much had changed. Soujirou was busy entertaining his usual flock of groupies, PYTs vying for the young tea baron's attention; while Akira was busy trying to seduce a lady who clearly looked old enough to be his mother. But then again that's who they were: Soujirou the playboy and Akira the yakuza heir who always fell for women at least ten years his senior. Hmm, Rui thought, so it's just my head that's messed up.

Seeing Rui smile and shake his head at something he had just thought about, Soujirou couldn't stop noticing there was something decidedly different about his friend. He politely disengaged himself from some beauty's arms, and walked towards Rui, leaving her and other girls pouting as he left. Akira, too managed to send his girlfriend home with his driver while he came to join Rui.

Rui was sitting at a secluded table in the corner, head resting on the couch and staring into space with a rather goofy grin on his face. Akira and Soujirou looked at each other, "Is he OK?" Mimasaka Akira enquired. He had seen Rui look bored, tired, sleepy, disinterested and with unfathomably blank expressions…but this was new. "Maybe he bumped his head or something," Soujirou offered. Truth be told, even he was stumped. For some reason they could glimpse Tsukasa in Rui today. No one else could have such a silly smile on their face without a reason.

"Rui! Na Rui! RUI!" Akira finally yelled to get his friend to notice him.

"Oh hey guys! How are you guys doing today? Life's good huh? How's your girlfriend Akira…and Soujirou, how did yesterday's tea ceremony go?" Rui blabbered and saw his friends looking at him with concern.

Rui never, NEVER, spoke so much! And since when did he start caring about my girlfriend or Soujirou's work? Akira was now sure something was up.

"Yo Rui! Spill the beans. What's happening?" He asked bluntly, Soujirou nodding next to him.

"Nothing's up guys. Just asked how you'll were," Rui tried to cover up.

"Rui, we've known you since kindergarten. You aren't exactly Mr. Gregarious. So mind telling us what's happening or do you want me to have you followed or something," said Akira coolly.

As much as Rui would have liked this to be an empty threat, he knew that being from a Yakuza family Akira definitely had the means to have him followed, and the serious look on Akira's face told Rui that he wouldn't think twice before having him followed.

But just as he was about to say something, he was saved by Tsukasa's very boisterous arrival at the lounge.

"Rui! Are you here? Oh great you are here. Thank you so much for saving me today! Tsukushi wouldn't have let me live it down for the rest of my life if I'd ditched her!" he screamed excitedly. And that's when he noticed the confused looks on his other friends' faces.

"Rui picked up Tsubaki's friend from the airport for me today, some Indian princess…Radimberra," he said.

"It's Her Royal Highness Princess Rithumbura of Jaisalmer, India you oaf!" Rui said, irritated.

"Oi! Oi! What's happening, who's this princess?" Soujirou asked suddenly interested now that there was a girl in the picture.

"Well she's Tsubaki nee-chan's friend who's come down from India for her vacation and because she wants to learn how to make Japanese food. So she's staying over at the Domyouji Mansion. In fact, both Tubaki nee-chan and Tsukushi are with her right now," said Domyouji and added, "By the way Rui, did you see her bodyguard? The man must easily be over seven feet tall!"

"Hmm, is she pretty? Aren't princesses supposed to be gorgeous?" mused Soujirou.

"Oh she's quite lovely actually, very very beautiful. I didn't say this in front of Tsukushi – you know how she can be sometimes," said Domyouji shaking his head. They indeed knew how Tsukushi could be! She'd pretty much kept all of them on their toes back in school. But now that she was married to Tsukasa, she was majorly his problem. And occasionally the F4's problem…when the two love birds turned into angry birds!

"Maybe I should drop in then. Make acquaintance with her royal highness. I'm sure she'd like a tour of the city," said Soujirou, already turning on his charm at the thought of escorting a princess.

But right at that moment, Rui sat bolt right up and growled, "Soujirou, don't you even dare think about making a move on Ritu."

Ritu. Huh! So that's what the deal was…finally things were getting clearer to both Akira and Soujirou and they couldn't suppress chuckling at Rui's outburst.

Domyouji, on the other, hand just looked confused, "Eh?"

"Tsukasa, guess what? We have another Romeo in our midst. After you, now I think we're going to witness yet another love story taking place right in front of our eyes, and this time Rui's the lead!" laughed Akira.

Rui meanwhile was still seething over Soujirou's comment. He knew in his heart that Soujirou was just teasing him…but for some inexplicable reason, he didn't like the sound of his Ritu with someone else. His Ritu? When had she become his Ritu? What's wrong with me, he thought! God! I just met this girl some five hours ago!

And Tsukasa was still confused, "Na Akira, be careful of what you speak. Tsukushi is my wife now. What do you mean Rui will be in the lead."

"Baka! He isn't talking about Tsukushi! He's referring to the princess!" added Soujirou, shaking his head at Tsukasa's silliness. At that, Rui couldn't help but smile. He was still annoyed with Soujirou, but he knew all was good. His friends were just amused that he could actually fall for someone this way.

It's true that there had been a point in the past when Rui had been in love with Tsukushi. And he still loved her. But once he realized that Tsukushi could never love him the way she loved Tsukasa, Rui had made peace with the situation and had gracefully accepted the role of being the best friend to both of them. He loved them both dearly and no longer felt that longing for Tsukushi. He was happy to see her happy and thriving with Tsukasa. Rui was her firefighter and her friend…and he was Tsukasa's brother…in spirit at least. And he was happy having such great friends, the thought made him smile.

However, Tsukasa's next announcement jolted Rui out of his little thought bubble making him smile even wider, "Oh before I forget. Tsukushi has decided to organize a brunch tomorrow in honour of the princess. She's invited all you guys of course. And yeah Yuki is going to be there too."

At the mention of Yuki's name Soujirou went silent. He wasn't feeling so excited anymore. But of course, he couldn't decline the invite. So he just tried to push that little niggling feeling of doubt to the back of his mind and nodded his head.

Akira was already asking Tsukasa if he needed any extra help with security around the house now that there was a princess living there with him; while Rui, was once again back to being his quiet dreamy self. Only this time, he was dreaming about a certain princess from a faraway desert land whose expressive eyes were driving him over the edge!

Hope you're enjoying the build up. Excited about Rui and Ritu's second meeting? I am! Also I couldn't help getting Yuki into the picture. I just love Jiroh and Yuki too much! Let me know what you think of the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Excited about Rui and Ritu's second meeting? I am. Although honestly, at this point, I have no clue how the story is going to pan out. I'm just going to start typing what comes to my mind. Usually that does the trick.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The night was clear with a million stars illuminating the sky. Their shine bathed the entire desert in a beautiful blanket of silver. The breeze softly caressed the dunes ruffling their peaks and displacing grains of sand that seemed to dance in the night.

Princess Rithumbura warmed her hands with a fire she had built while waiting for her lover. Although she lived in the desert land of Jaisalmer where the day temperatures could climb to a burning hot degree, the nights could get just as cold. In her haste to come out and meet her lover she had forgotten to carry her warm blanket and now all she had was her thin _odhni_ to protect herself.

He was late. He had probably lost track of time while reading again. He could really test her patience sometimes. Rithumbura didn't like waiting for anyone. Her one fault, as her father liked to point out was that his daughter was a bit too impatient. But then being a princess, she needed to have some airs now, didn't she? She smiled ruefully.

Just then she heard someone call out her name. As she turned, all her irritation at having to wait disappeared as she saw the face of her lover appear over the sand dune next to her. His porcelain pale skin gleamed in the star light, illuminating him against the vast nothingness of the desert.

"Rui!"

Her Rui was finally here.

xxxxx

Ritu woke up with a jolt! What was that? Where was she? It took her some time to realize what was happening. It had been a dream. A very weird…yet very real dream! She saw herself, well not really herself, but then who else could it be? She was in the desert waiting for her lover. And then she had seen Rui.

OK, you're just jetlagged and not making any sense, Ritu tried to convince herself. This Rui had definitely gotten to her. Ugh!

Just when Ritu was about to push out all 'Rui' thoughts out of her mind, she realized that she was probably going to have to spend the entire day with him today! Hadn't Tsukushi mentioned she was throwing a brunch and inviting all of Tsukasa's friends?

Oh god! How am I going to get through today? Ritu was increasingly feeling unsure about her great idea of coming to Japan. It had barely been 15 hours since she had landed in this city, and she had already had her heart do somersaults every time she even dared to think about the guy she met yesterday. And now this dream!

What would happen at the end of her vacation? But a part of her didn't want to think about the end of the vacation. That part of her was also looking forward to meet her beautiful stranger again today no matter how much her rational self denied it.

xxxxx

Rui had barely slept and was up early in the morning to get ready for the brunch at the Domyouji Mansion. Had anyone else told him that he could wake up this early for anything two days ago, Rui would have laughed; and yet here he was, five hours early for a party that wasn't about to begin any time before 11 am!

As he couldn't possibly turn up at Tsukasa's house this early, Rui decided to spend some time reading. But he was so restless that he couldn't focus on the Paul Auster book her had begun reading a few days ago. Finally he went off to his grandfather's study to try and find something interesting to read there.

Rui was the sole heir of a major industrialist. His family was into various businesses, the key ones being a major electronics company, a shipping corporation and some investments in oil and gas. While Rui's grandfather was still the head of the company, Rui worked with him taking care of the electronics company. His parents had passed away in a car crash when he was but a child of five and was brought up by his grandfather.

Needless to say, Rui was very close to his grandfather and shared his passion for reading. Besides, a love for the written letter ran in his blood for he came from a long line of scholars that went right up to the medieval times. He had heard stories, of how his ancestors had travelled to far off lands teaching language and philosophy, from his grandfather. It was little wonder then that he found some interesting books on India in his grandfather's collection of old manuscripts and journals.

While Rui gathered all the books that he could find on India, he missed out on picking up one, little leather bound journal that lay at the very bottom of the pile. The binding of the book was clearly not Japanese, but what was more curious was the name written on the first page of the journal…Rithumbura.

xxxxx

"Hey Prince Charming! Wake up! We're getting late," screamed Soujirou. He had come to pick up Rui and was not at all surprised to find Rui fast asleep in the study surrounded by all these old crumbly books.

Waking up with a start, Rui realized that all his preparation was in vain because it was already 11.30 am and he was clearly late for the party!

"Oh Soujirou, glad you woke me up. Let's go!" Rui hastened out of the room.

"Oi Rui! Hang on!" Soujirou ran after him trying to catch up with him. This guy has lost his mind, he thought to himself.

While on one hand Rui was feeling angry with himself for being late; Ritu on the other hand was eagerly awaiting his arrival. She had already met Tsukushi's friend Yuki, who had come in earlier than everyone else to help Tsukushi manage everything. Ritu liked Yuki instantly and the two girls along with Tsubaki Tsukushi had a pleasant morning chit chatting and gossiping.

Tsukasa's friend Akira had arrived sometime back and had regaled Ritu with anecdotes from the F4's and Tsukushi's Eitoku High School days. He was now outside in the garden talking to Charan Singh. She was very surprised to find out that Akira actually belonged to a Yakuza family and was even more surprised when he said he would like to consult with her bodyguard on how best to provide added protection to the Domyouji Mansion now that she was staying here.

While everyone here was nice to her, she was waiting impatiently for just one person. That one man who she had dreamed of this morning and that one person who was very very late! She was miffed! She hated waiting! It was then that she realized that she wasn't the only one waiting for someone. In the far corner of the room she found Yuki constantly checking her watch and then glancing out of the window to check on something or someone.

Hmm. Interesting. Wasn't there supposed to be one more member of the F4 on his way to the house, Ritu tried to remember his name. Oh yes! Nishikado Soujirou. Could it be that Yuki's eyes were looking for him? Ritu smiled. So she wasn't the only one who yearned for someone's arrival.

"Finally you both made it!" Tsukushi cried out in delight on seeing her friends Rui and Soujirou, her squeal of joy bringing both Ritu and Yuki to attention. While Tsukasa and Tsukushi both went ahead to welcome the two men, Ritu could only wait with bated breath to see Rui's porcelain pale face appear through the doorway.

However, to her dismay, the first guy through the door wasn't Rui at all. Although, the man who did enter looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Tall, athletic body, stunning looks and raven black hair that fell in a sexy manner over his eyes, this guy was every girl's fantasy. And he definitely seemed to be the man of Yuki's dreams from the sharp intake of breath that Ritu heard the girl taking. Ah! This must be the famous playboy Soujirou! Ritu guessed.

"Good afternoon, your highness," Soujirou said bowing before Ritu, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nishikado Soujirou, the son of the great tea master NishikadoTakeshi. Hope you are enjoying your stay in Japan."

Ritu smiled sweetly and said, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Nishikado, but please call me Ritu. I might be a princess but I'm here to make friends."

Soujirou accepted her outstretched hand and her friendship. Following which, he turned to Yuki with a curt, "Yuki-chan."

Yuki looked at him uncertainly and nodded, spouting a soft, "Hello Nishikadi-san."

Hmm, there was something that was certainly off, Ritu mused. She sensed that although these two people in front of her were being cold yet polite to each other on the surface, the story underneath was definitely something different.

While Ritu was busy thinking this over, she heard someone call her from behind, "Your highness!"

She turned around to find the one face she had been searching for all morning…or was it longer than that? She didn't know. But she was glad he was finally here.

Her Rui was finally here.

xxxxx

* * *

><p>OK I know I am writing this story in excruciating details but I can't help it. I'm just enjoying it too much! I have a feeling I'm going to end up putting up a LOT of chapters. Let's hope you like it though. Do let me know what you think!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

OK, sorry for teasing you guys in the last chapter. Hope this chapter makes up for it though. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ritu's heart was beating a constant tattoo against her chest as she saw Rui standing in front of her.

She had barely stuttered a "Hello," when he rewarded her with one of his dazzling smiles which made her day look glorious all of a sudden. All her irritation at his tardiness forgotten, Ritu realized she turned into a simpering fool around this gorgeous man.

But what could she do, he looked better than ever in a casual white linen shirt and perfectly fitted pair of designer blue jeans. His light coloured hair added to his effortless style and almost made Ritu want to touch it.

''Hello Mr. Hana- Rui.'' Ritu corrected herself, barely able to contain her pleasure on seeing him. He looked just as gorgeous as he was in her dream. Slightly different in terms of his clothing, but jeans did suit him better, she decided. She then added, ''Will you please stop referring to me as your highness now!''

Rui continued smiling, making Ritu shiver a little in the thin cotton sundress she wore today. ''That's not possible! You are royalty! I'm no one. Wouldn't you order my head chopped off if I dared to do something like that?'' he teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Ritu rolled her eyes at him and started laughing making him chuckle. "Ok Ok so tell me, what should I call you?" he asked.

"Ritu, everyone calls me Ritu," she answered quietly.

"How about Rhythm? Suits you better. Don't you think?" he offered, still smiling.

Ritu thought for a moment and realized she liked the name a lot. No one had ever called her Rhythm before. It was sweet…and personal. "Are you big time into music or something?" she enquired.

"Hmm. A little. But that's not why I want to call you Rhythm," said Rui.

To answer her questioning glance, he leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear, "It's the way your laughter sounds. Sweet and melodic. Like music to the ears."

With that, he gave her one last winning smile and walked towards Akira to catch up with him.

xxxxx

Tsukushi had the brunch laid out in the Japanese rock garden at the East end of the Domyouji estate. The garden was sculpted beautifully to showcase soothing water fountains and it had a small tea house overlooking the natural stream that ran alongside the garden.

Tsukasa had informed his wife about the budding romance between their guest and their best friend, and Tsukushi knowing how Tsukasa could sometimes get way ahead of himself refused to believe him.

However, to see if what he had said had a grain of truth in it, she had arranged the seating in such a manner that Ritu sat between Akira and Soujirou while Rui sat right across the table from her. Tsukushi and Yuki flanked Rui on either side with Tsubaki and Tsukasa sat at the two opposite ends of the table.

And for once, she had to concede that her husband could just have been right for she could see that for the entire duration of the brunch Ritu and Rui seemed to have yes just for each other.

However, there was something off in the other love story at the table. Soujirou and Yuki seemed to avoid direct conversation but had resorted to taking furtive glances at each other. Now Tsukushi was really curious. Something was definitely up. What was happening to her friends, Rui falling for a stranger and Yuki becoming a stranger to Soujirou?

xxxxx

_Meanwhile at the table…_

"I heard you've come to Japan to learn how to make Japanese food. What interested you in our culinary culture?" Soujirou enquired politely.

"I love cooking and really enjoy eating Japanese food. Back in India, I have to go all the way to Delhi to enjoy Japanese food. I know coming by all the ingredients to make authentic Japanese food in Jaisalmer is still going to be difficult, but I can at least fulfil some of my cravings without having to travel too far for it," she said.

"If you like Japanese food so much, I'm sure you'll enjoy the tea ceremony too. You should ask Soujirou for a private session," Akira added, keeping an eye on Rui to note his reaction. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Yeah. That would be great. I haven't been to one of Soujirou's tea ceremonies in a long time. Maybe I could accompany you," Rui offered, clearly not trusting his Playboy best friend.

At that, Soujirou could barely keep from choking on his food while trying to control his laughter. Rui had clearly fallen head over heels for the princess, and he had fallen hard. Ritu, for her part, just blushed at all the attention she was receiving from these three handsome men.

However, she did notice a sad look pass over Yuki's face. It lasted just for a moment, but Ritu understood there was something she needed to do to make this sweet girl feel a little more comfortable.

"Why don't you join us to Yuki-chan," Ritu asked. "I think it would be nice to be able to spend some more time with you while I am in Japan."

To that Yuki smiled and started shaking her head clearly with the intention of turning down the offer when Soujirou interrupted, "Yes Yuki, you should come too. It's been a while hasn't it. Maybe Ritu will feel a little more at ease if she wasn't left alone with me and Rui."

Rui glared at him from across the table and Soujirou just kept smiling as if nothing had happened. It was decided then, the following Wednesday, Yuki would join Rui and Ritu at Soujirou's family tea house for a private ceremony.

Tsukushi glanced at Ritu and nodded in an unspoken gesture of gratitude for inviting her best friend for the ceremony. She realized that Ritu, despite being from another country and culture, did understand the language of love. Maybe Rui wasn't wrong in falling for her after all. Maybe Ritu really did hold a key to Rui's heart.

xxxxx

As the brunch turned into a leisurely after meal coffee, Soujirou decided to take leave of the party. He had 'business' to attend to. Which everyone except Ritu knew was the code word for his womanizing activities. In order to spare Yuki the embarrassment of the moment, Akira offered to drop her home and set out moments after Soujirou left.

With the party now breaking up, Tsubaki also decided to head to her room to make some important phone calls while Tsukasa was feeling extremely irritable and wanted to take a nap. Tsukushi decided to join him and politely excused herself.

That just left Rui and Ritu at the old tea house next to the stream. The moment the party had broken up, the Domyouji Mansion staff had moved in to clear up after them.

Ritu stood at the huge window overlooking the stream, content in the moment. That's when Rui walked up to her, "Rhythm," he called out softly.

She turned to see him looking at her with a sweet smile on his face, "Hope you liked the Japanese food."

"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. It was quite good," she said.

"But you know, that wasn't really authentic Japanese…it was something that was toned down to suit a foreign palette," Rui added. "If you want to have authentic Japanese food you need to visit the local fishing village, have proper commoners' food. That is if your highness doesn't mind."

Ritu frowned, "Don't call me your highness. It's not always fun to be princess you know. Sometimes I wish I wasn't one. Even in today's day and age, there's not much freedom a princess has."

"But then you probably would not have come here and met me if it weren't for your royal origins. Am I right?" Rui asked.

As much as she would have liked to deny it, he was stating the fact, so she just nodded. "Will you take me to the fishing village?" she asked him.

"On one condition," said Rui.

"Condition?" Ritu asked. "Can you somehow manage to get rid of your body guard? The man seriously creeps me out!" Rui admitted.

At that, Ritu burst out laughing. She could see the sheepish look on Rui's face and found him extremely endearing. She knew getting rid of Charan Singh wasn't an option, but maybe he didn't have to shadow her all the time.

"I'll try my best…but honestly, it might not be possible. Charan Singh has been my body guard since I was a baby and so he's not just protective about me out of his sense of duty. He genuinely feels responsible for me," she explained. "But still, I'll try to convince him somehow."

Rui smiled at this. Her reassurance was enough. At least she hadn't turned him down. He was going to get to spend more time with her and he was happy about that.

"So Rhythm, I'll take your leave now…but promise to meet you tomorrow to take you out on the first of many of our culinary expeditions in Japan!" he smiled.

He gave her a smart little salute and walked towards the house. Rui was ecstatic. He had managed to ask her out on a date…well they didn't term it a date…but there was a guy, a beautiful girl, there was food and travel…and lots of chemistry. So he could assume it was a date. He knew she wouldn't mind if he termed it one.

He headed home and after months picked up his violin and started playing. He had given up playing the violin after Shizuka had broken his heart and married someone else. But today he wanted to celebrate. He smiled to himself. He liked Ritu…no Rhythm. She was clearly bringing back the music in his life.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Excited about knowing what happens on the trip? So am I! Let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Lots of drama in this pages and in my life too. But never mind, writing this story for those people who make me want to forget everything and try!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Blue, white, grey? Rui was unable to make his mind over what to wear for his date with Rhythm. He had never thought he would actually ever spend time trying to decide what to wear on a date. Wasn't that what girls did? What was making things worse was the fact that he was too good in a mood to wear such muted colours, and being the cool, mysterious Hanazawa Rui, he didn't really have clothes in other colours!

Ugh! Rui was clearly frustrated now! How could he spend so much time just figuring out which shirt to wear? After going through the blue one first, then the white one and then the grey one, Rui finally settled on the blue on he had tried on first. Guess he'd have to go shopping some time soon. He needed more colour in his wardrobe, he thought. Maybe he could get Rhythm to pick out some stuff for him, the thought making him smile.

Finally dressed in a pale blue designer shirt, jeans and boat shoes, Rui was all ready to go and pick up his date. The only thing he now hoped for was a day free of Rhythm's body guard. He was really not looking forward to the third wheel in their cozy twosome.

Sending a silent little prayer to whoever that was listening up there, Rui set out to get his car and soon, the girl who had made his life look colourful.

xxxxx

Ritu had tried to come up with ways to get rid of Charan Singh all evening and was still without a plan as she slept restlessly through the night. She had thought of everything from sening him out on an errand and then escaping him to lying to almost giving up. But it was in the morning when she had found an answer to her questions.

Akira had dropped in for breakfast and wanted to explain the finer details of the security that he had arranged for Ritu. Taking her chance, she had confided in to Akira about her difficult predicament. Akira, for his part had laughed good naturedly and had promised to handle it.

So now, Charan Singh was going to be busy all day with Akira's men who were going to take him through the security set up while Ritu and Rui were going to be trailed by a car that belonged to Akira's men to save them from any possible harm. Ritu, though delighted was sure that Chran Singh would see through this very easily, but she was still willing to bet that this as probably her best chance.

With that put to rest, Ritu now had the difficult task of deciding what to wear on the date. After much deliberation and twenty outfits, she finally settled upon jeans and a layered camisole in pink. A pair of silver earrings and silver ballet flats completed her look. She decided to carry a wallet in her pocket instead of a bag as she didn't want to worry about leaving stuff about. Now all she had to do was wait for her prince charming to arrive.

xxxxx

Ritu spotted Rui's car enter the Domyouji Mansion gates, and she bounded out of the house to greet him. Rui, just about missed crashing the car into the fountain in the front yard as he saw his Rhythm coming towards him. He stopped the car, hopped out, ran to the other side to get the door open for her.

"Thank you!" said Ritu.

"You're welcome Rhythm. And how are you today? Slept well?" he asked.

"Umm hmm," she said. ("Liar!" she said to herself!)

Hmm. So she had a sleepless night…Rui inferred from her non committal response. Interesting. "So before we set off, did you manage to fulfill the condition?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" she beamed, "I've managed to get rid of Charan Singh for the day."

"Wow, didn't expect you to be able to do that. I'm impressed!" Rui complimented.

While Ritu was still basking in the glory of his compliment, Rui's phone rang, "Moshi moshi!"

After a minute of two he hung up and turned to Ritu, "So what exactly did you tell your body guard?"

"Well nothing really. Just ordered him not to follow me. I'm the princess after all!" Ritu stated.

"And he agreed?" Rui's tone was serious but his eyes spoke of mischief.

Ritu was feeling a little less confident now than when she had actually started spouting the lie. She didn't want to tell Rui that it was his friend who had helped when she wouldn't do anything at all…but now that the lie was out there, she had to continue with the charade, "Of course I am a Princess you know! My orders are to be followed."

"So you ordered Charan Singh not to come with us but Akira's men to trail us?" Rui asked with a straight face.

He almost burst out laughing when Ritu's face flushed as she realized her bluff was off. "Fine! Guilty as charged! I couldn't do it. Finally Mimasaka-san came to my rescue. He convinced Charan Singh for me but when Charan Singh would not allow me to go out alone, Mimasaka-san suggested we have his men trail us. But how did you know?"

"Ryoki, who is Akira's man, just called me up telling me that he'll b trialing my car and would be available for anything if we needed him," Rui laughed and added, "Rhythm, the fact that you actually tried to get rid of your bodyguard is a sweet gesture and I thank ou for it. So relax and sit back, today it's about enjoying all that is awesome about authentic Japanese cuisine."

xxxxx

The nerves that Ritu had felt earlier at the thought of being alone with Rui in his car vanished the moment he put on the radio. Ritu had been following the Japanese and Korean music scene for a while and was extremely excited when one of her favourite Korean bands FT Island came up. Rui was amused to see Ritu grooving to the music and was fairly surprised when she started singing along in Korean.

The music, thus, proved to be the perfect ice breaker and helped the two of them to get to know each other slightly better. They talked at length about their likes and dislikes. Rui mentioned how he liked to play the violin while Ritu told him about her love for Kathak – an Indian classical dance form that she had been learning since she was a tiny tot.

When almost after two hours of driving out of the city, their car finally started speeding along the sea, Rui slowly put the top of his convertible down to let Ritu enjoy the sea breeze. Seeing Ritu so excited about the drive, he couldn't help but ask, "You love the sea, don't you?"

"I do! And since I barely get to see it, it's definitely a welcome sight," she responded with a smile.

"You know I feel very restless when I am next to the sea," Rui said, "It's as if the sea is calling out to me, telling me that this is not where I am supposed to be, that I need to be someplace else…I've always felt that way."

"And are you feeling the same now," she asked.

"Strangely, no. This is probably the first time since I can remember that I haven't felt that way. For the first time, I think I know this is the place for me to be," he saw that his response lit her face up.

He took the opportunity to stop the car next to the shore so that they both could stretch their legs a little before they continued on their journey. Ryoki's car stopped at a distance behind them with no one making a move to get out of the car.

Seeing the delight on Ritu's face, Rui suggested they take a walk on the beach. Ritu's face glowed as the cool sea breeze caressed her face and the sun shone down warmly on her body. Her honey hued skin almost glistened golden in the morning sunlight…and Rui's heart skipped a beat every time he saw those almond eyes twinkle with excitement.

Ritu wanted to dip her feet into the water just to check how cold it was…and tentative started walking towards the sea. Rui joined her lacing his fingers through hers as she moved ahead. She didn't shrug his hand off, for which he was immensely glad.

Once they had reached the water though, Rui could see he had been led into a very sly trap for Ritu had taken full advantage of his being a gentleman to begin an assault of sea water that she splashed on him with his hands and feet! Not to be outdone by his naughty Indian princess, Rui returned the attack dousing her with some more water!

The two of them were laughing their heads off when suddenly Ritu slipped over a piece of seaweed that had been left behind by a receding wave. Jumping into instant action, Rui had quickly leaned in to grab her.

Things happened so fast that Ritu didn't have time to realize that somhow she had landed in Rui's tight embrace. Trying to disengage from him, she tried to move behind only to have her earring get stuck in his shirt. Moments ago what seemed like fun turned into nervous awkwardness as Rui tried to get Ritu's earring free from his shirt.

Ritu's heart wouldn't stop racing…she feared that Rui would almost be able to hear her heartbeat…after all he was standing that close to her. But on the whole, she didn't really mind being held by him. He had an athletic body and strong arms which held her tightly. She had never been this close to a guy she fancied so much.

Rui, on the other hand, though elated was also nervous and desperately hoping nothing would go wrong. He would hate to come to this point with Ritu and upset her. But he didn't want to let go of her right now. Her lush body against his was doing unimaginable things to him and her sandal wood scent filled his senses as he tried to free her earring. This was a delicious moment and he wanted to savour it.

Finally they managed to disentangle the earring…and while both could now stand on their own two feet without the need of any support, neither of them were ready to let go.

Ritu turned her face towards Rui. He stared down at her almond eyes, those black pools of mystery and intrigue were calling him to throw caution to the wind and take a deep plunge. Ritu, looked up at her beautiful stranger…well not a stranger anymore…she reminded herself. His porcelain pale skin gleaming in the sun, his eyes trying to read hers.

"Rui I…" Ritu attempted to speak. But Rui shushed her with his finger.

He then tilted Ritu's chin with it and bent down towards her face. Ritu could see him, touching her chin, closing his eyes, getting ready for something beautiful…a moment, she wanted to savour with him. She shut her eyes as their lips met, both of them melting in a sweet embrace under Japan's rising sun.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this story…let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Yes I know you'll are super happy that FINALLY they kissed! Excited for more? Well here goes:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It began with hesitant lips brushing against each other. But slowly, the kiss became slightly intense. For Ritu, this was an entirely alien experience for she had never been kissed before. Being an Indian princess meant she wasn't allowed to date at all…so at 21 years of age Ritu was still inexperienced when it came to kissing and everything else that followed it. This experience, to her, was new and sinfully delightful. And for Rui, for some strange reason…it felt like coming home.

Their soft, tentative brushing of the lips soon became slightly more persistent as Rui pressed for more and tenderly pulled Ritu closer to him. She fitted so perfectly in his arms and tasted so innocently sweet…her lips first trembling under the soft caress of his own…but then slowly accepting him, accommodating him and his eagerness to kiss her.

Taking a chance, he softly nudged her mouth to part open to let his tongue explore the soft lushness of her mouth. He could feel Rhythm tense up for a moment before giving in with a slight tremble. Her inexperienced body in his arms and her lips eager to learn almost made him want to possess her with all fierceness that was building inside him right now. But he stopped himself…he didn't want to rush things with his Rhythm.

He kissed her extra tenderly making her feel almost giddy with excitement. And then…he slowly pulled away. She was confused for a moment. That's not the way it happened in movies and books. The guy didn't just let go…

Rui wanted Ritu to experience his passion for her…but not this way. He loved kissing her and didn't want to let go. But he wanted to take things slowly. He wanted to cherish every single moment spent with her and savour every delectable kiss she had to offer. There was no hurry. He knew she liked him and wanted him…and for now, that knowledge was enough to make him happy.

He cupped her face and kissed her on the nose…confusing her even more. "My darling princess…let's go get some lunch. You must be starving."

With that, he put his arm around her and started walking her towards the car. Ritu didn't understand what went wrong…did he realize that she was too inexperienced? Or maybe she was just a bad kisser. That's not how she had hoped this day to turn out! She was suddenly feeling very nervous now and had the urge to run far away from all this.

Once they got into the car, Rui made sure she was comfortable enough in her seat before getting behind the wheel. He noticed that she wasn't smiling…she looked a little…could it be nervous? He smiled to himself. He knew this was probably her first kiss. She was excited and scared…her eyes could never lie. And no wonder she was all quiet and nervous now. He just smiled at her and decided not to add to her nervousness by talking about the kiss. They had shared a beautiful moment…first of many he hoped…and he didn't want to ruin it.

xxxxx

Why had he ruined the moment, Ritu couldn't stop thinking. Why had he pulled away from her so abruptly? And why wasn't he saying anything now? She was a nervous wreck by the time they pulled in to the village Rui had promised to take her to.

Trying to summon all the courage and poise that a Rajput Princess should possess, Ritu decided to brave it all and got out of the car, her head held high. She didn't know what had happened at the beach, but she wasn't going to let it affect her conduct in public.

But if anything had happened, she had to commend Rui not showing it. He was just as sweet and courteous towards her as he had ever been. He seemed to be his usual jolly self around her. Then why was it that suddenly she was finding it so difficult to seem happy. She was with the guy she had been thinking about all the while she was in Japan, he had kissed her and he was being nothing but nice to her…so why was she suddenly feeling so unsure?

xxxxx

Rui directed her towards a small cottage towards the end of the village street. It was a simple house made with bamboo and had paper walls. On the floor were tatami mats and there was no furniture in the house to speak of, besides the low table that stood in the middle of the room that is. Yet the place was clean and looked very cozy.

Asking her to take her shoes off, Rui directed her towards the cushion that was laid on one side of the table. When she was settled on the cushion, he sat down to her right, his arm just about touching her. Rui could feel there wasn't something quiet right with his Rhythm. She had been ominously quiet on their drive down to the village from the beach. Could it be that he had misread something else as just a case of nerves?

But before he could explore this thought further, an old lady entered the room carrying a tray of what looked like pots and dishes of various sizes. She set the food in front of them, bowed and started serving.

Rui explained to Ritu, that the old lady was his cook's mother and that he had requested her to cook food for them today. He explained that the old lady was known for the delicious rural delicacies she prepared and that he would come to her house often to enjoy the fare. It was only then that he realized that perhaps being a princess, Ritu wouldn't like eating at a servant's home.

When he questioned her about this, a look of hurt passed over her eyes. However, she answered, "Just because I was raised in a palace doesn't mean I don't value people who work for a living and who serve us to make our lives comfortable. My dadaji (grandfather) made sure that I didn't grow up being a snob. I would often go off with my dai maa to her daughter's place to have delicious rural Rajasthani delicacies."

Rui had not meant to offend her, but perhaps for the first time he got a glimpse of Ritu's royal upbringing. She wasn't just a princess in name, he realized. She was a princess in deed as well.

xxxxx

Ritu was fascinated by the food that had been laid out in front of her. She realized that in Japan, food wasn't something you just ate. Every piece of vegetable, every morsel of fish, in fact, every grain of rice was cooked to perfection…or sometimes let to rest in its natural nutritious state. Meals were a result of great reflection and were prepared with utmost care. The presentation of the food was probably even more fascinating and Ritu almost wish she didn't have to disturb the perfect harmony of the colours on her plate in order to taste the food.

However, tasting the food was going to be a little difficult. While at the Domyouji Mansion everyone used forks and knives to eat, here, in this rustic spot, all she had was a pair of chopsticks…something she had no idea how to use.

All this while, Rui had been inspecting Ritu closely to try and guess what she was thinking. However, he was delighted at seeing the naked emotion of pleasure on her face when she saw the beautifully arranged food in front of her. Ritu had seen him smile at her and had smiled back. However, what she had not seen was that Rui had also witnessed her dismay at finding only chopsticks at the table.

While she was contemplating how best to eat her food without making a total spectacle of herself, Rui asked, "Would it be OK if I fed you?"

Was he trying to mock her? She wondered. Perhaps not…because she couldn't imagine him doing something like that. He was too nice a guy to do this. He was just probably trying to save her the embarrassment of having to eat with chopsticks. She finally said, "That won't be necessary. Why don't you just teach me how to hold chopsticks?"

"I could teach you…but then I wouldn't get to feed you. I promised you the best food in Japan and I want to feed it to you…I want to see you enjoy it," he said with an expectant smile on his face.

Her thoughts were in turmoil once again. One moment she could feel him liking her wanting her and in the next she had experienced him pushing her away…and here he was again…But then again the hopelessly hopeful part of her did not want to miss out on this moment and so, despite all her doubts, she nodded her agreement.

xxxxx

They spent a leisurely two hours savouring the food that was served to them. Ritu somehow felt as if the taste was doubly enhanced while being fed by Rui…but she was probably just being silly. She loved the way how Rui carefully chose every piece of food for her, layering different flavours to let her enjoy the food even further.

What made her blush was when while feeding her rice, some of it was stuck to her lip and Rui used his finger to wipe it away. It was an innocent touch, but it sent shivers down her spine having him sitting so close to her staring so intently into her eyes.

While he did focus on feeding her, Rui also managed to explain what every single dish was made of and its significance. She had to stop him from feeding her now and then so that she could get him to eat some food as well. Being this close to him, and sharing this simple meal with him had dissipated some of the nervousness and awkwardness that had crept into her earlier. Although she was not completely at ease, at least she could enjoy this moment without being worried about the outcome.

Rui, for his part, was content to see his Rhythm smiling with her eyes shut, savouring every flavor of the food that he offered her. He was surprised to see how easily she accepted a foreign concept of food and found pleasure in it. She hadn't shied away from anything…not the raw fish, the seawood…and not even the pungent pickles and wasabi. She had internalized it all with a serene smile of appreciation on her face.

Towards the end of the meal Ritu insisted that Rui should teach her how to eat with chopsticks as she was going to need the skill anyway. Obliging to her request, Rui got off his cushion and positioned himself behind Ritu, holding her right hand and trying to guide her.

Being in such close proximity to Rui was never going to help her master the chopsticks. All she could think about the warmth of his body and the strong arm that held her hand and was guiding her. She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered instructions in her ear. Finally, with great difficulty and very poor concentration, Ritu managed to get the hang of using chopsticks. While she was glad that he had resumed his place beside her after this little lesson, a part of her missed his body's closeness to hers.

xxxxx

Their lunch had lasted for a full three hours and Ritu had eaten a lot! She was in no mood for coffee when Rui had offered to stop for some on their way back to Tokyo. In fact she was planning to skip dinner as well.

The drive back to the Domyouji Mansion had been uneventful. Ryoki's car had faithfully trailed them without once coming in their way. And now here they were, back at the place where they had met in the morning…only this time they were here to part…

Rui held the door open for Ritu, as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you very much for a wonderful meal and a great day," she said turning towards him.

"Hey don't thank me…I enjoyed it more than you did…so I should be the one thanking you…not the other way round."

She smiled and said a polite good night. She turned to walk away from him, but as she took her first step, she realized that Rui had held her wrist, making her stop.

She turned around, her questioning eyes searching his. Finally he spoke, "Is that it? Good night?"

She didn't know what to say, unsure how to begin, where to begin.

"Rhythm?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is something wrong? You've been fairly quiet since we left the beach."

"Nothing really, just…you know…"

"I know…you had never been kissed before…" he ventured.

So he knew. Ritu didn't know if she should be relieved with that or not. She just continued to stare at her feet.

"But would it be OK if I kiss you again now?" Rui asked.

Now this she had not expected. She looked up, her eyes flashing with surprise.

Ah! Rui thought, so this was the thing. She was feeling all awkward because she thought he hadn't liked the kiss they had shared earlier today. Silly, silly girl! He smiled to himself.

With that, he pulled her close, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her eager lips softly. Ritu's heart wasn't racing anymore. She had the feeling of absolute calm spread through her body. This is where she belonged…in Rui's arms…being kissed by him tenderly.

Finally Rui let her go…he quietly winked at her and whispered, "My silly little princess Rhythm! Good night. Sweet dreams. I know mine are going to be." With that he got into the car and drove away, waving out to her all the way. For the first time in the entire day Ritu felt truly happy, like everything was right with her world…

It's a pity she didn't notice an angry figure that was glaring down at the blissful couple from one of the windows of the mansion that stood behind them, just moments ago…

* * *

><p>Without a doubt, this chapter is my favourite yet. And I know you've enjoyed reading it too. Dying to know what you think.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Dying to know who the angry figure is? Well, get ready then…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As Rui's car went out of sight, Ritu turned around to enter the Domyouji Mansion, still sighing over having lived the most amazing day of her entire life. She now knew that she had been extremely silly doubting Rui's feelings towards her. His goodnight kiss had wiped away all her worries and had left behind a warm glow of genuine affection. Ritu was happy and was still smiling when she saw that a maid had appeared at the door.

"Sempai, you are expected in the study," she said before bowing and leaving.

Study? Why would anyone want to meet her in the study? She knew Tsubaki was going to be busy today as he husband was coming down from California. And why would Tsukushi want to meet her in the study of all the places? Ritu wondered.

Finally giving in to curiosity, Ritu decided to get to the study quickly. She checked her appearance in the mirror in the corridor outside the study and found herself blushing once again as she saw a golden glow on her face. She couldn't possibly walk into the study this way! She thought to herself. Finally trying to mask the blush as much as possible by arranging her expression into a serious one, Ritu opened the door to the study.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Ritu for the sight that awaited her inside. There right in the middle of the Domyouji Mansion study stood her grandfather Maharana Rajendra Singh III.

xxxxx

Maharana Rajendra Singh III was usually a pleasant kind of a person. He believed in the power of dialogue and negotiations. He was not used to angry outbursts. But today he was seething with anger. Ritu, who had just been so blissfully happy, suddenly found herself gasping for air on seeing her grandfather in Japan.

"Dadaji, what are you doing here?" Ritu blurted out, too late to notice how rude she sounded.

"Why do I think you don't look happy to see me here beta?" he enquired coldly.

A shiver ran down Ritu's spine as she realized that her happiness, perhaps, ended right here right now. "Of course I'm happy to see you dadaji," Ritu tried to convince him, and not even managing to convince herself.

"You are getting better and better at lying, aren't you little girl," he said sarcastically.

"Dadaji…," Ritu wasn't sure what was going on…but she had a pretty good idea that she probably had an audience witnessing the moment she had shared with Rui. The thought of being caught red handed and that too by dadaji was almost driving Ritu over the edge with nerves.

Just when she had expected to be met by the loud resounding voice of her grandfather, she heard a quiet sigh. As she looked up, she saw her dadaji looking extremely distressed. He looked at her with sad eyes and asked, "Why beta? Why did you lie to me to come to Japan?"

Lied to him? Ritu didn't understand what he was saying. "Dadaji, I never lied to you. You knew I wanted to come to Japan to learn how to cook…in fact, even today I was…"

She was cut off by a loud cry of anguish from her dadaji, "Stop!" he shrieked, "I will not tolerate yet another lie from you! I saw what you were upto a few moments ago…shaming yourself and your family name this way! All you've been cooking in Japan is, lies!"

"Dadaji I'm not lying!" She pleaded, "Listen to me, please!"

"Then what was that outside? Who was that boy that you were indulging in such a shameful act with?" he demanded.

"There's nothing shameful about kissing dadaji," she tried to defend.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, Rajkumari Rithumbura. Do not forget I am the Maharana of Jaisalmer first and then your grandfather," he bellowed.

"That boy was Hanazawa Rui. The heir to Japan's famous Hanazawa Group of Industries." She replied.

"And how long has this been going on between the two of you?" He demanded.

"We've known each other for the past four days that I've been in Japan," Ritu replied.

"Four day! Four days and you were behaving like a shameless wanton in front of someone else's house?" His yelled, his rage getting out of control now! "I don't care who this boy is. You, young lady, have behaved in a fashion that is most disgusting!"

Ritu started feeling a prickle of tears in her eyes. She knew her grandfather disapproved of concepts like dating…but surely he wouldn't just start making assumptions this way. And Rui was a great guy. She had to somehow get her grandfather to approve of him…

"Dadaji, Rui isn't a bad guy…please understand…." She said.

"Rajkumari Rithumbura, you have said what you had to. Please go to your room and pack. We will be leaving for Jaisalmer tomorrow," he said sternly.

"But dadaji…" Ritu tried to plead through her tears which were flowing freely now…

"We will be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. This matter closes here." With that he walked out of the study, leaving a teary eyed Ritu to sink to the floor.

xxxxx

Ritu didn't know how long she stood rooted to the spot in the study…it was only when Charan Singh cleared her throat behind her that she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

She looked at Charan Singh who looked slightly angry himself, "I'm sorry Charan Singh…I…I got Mimasaka – san to keep you busy…but perhaps I should not have. I probably got you into trouble today too…"

"Rajkumarai, Rana Saheb was very angry when he came here to find me away from you. It's only when he spoke to Mr. Akira's team that he realized that I had actually been working on providing you with better security. He was fine then…a little angry with me…but fine," Charan Singh said.

"Well at least one of us isn't in his bad books then…that's a good sign," Ritu sighed.

"Rajkumari, your grandfather loves you a lot…he's just conservative in his thoughts…and unfortunately for you a true believer in the curse that haunts your family," he said quietly.

The Curse. Ritu had heard stories about the curse…bits and pieces here and there really, for no one would tell her what exactly was this curse.

"What curse are you talking about Charan Singh?" Ritu questioned.

"Nothing Rajkumari, not my place to speak. Pardon me," Charan Singh tried to beat a hasty retreat.

"Stop Charan Singh. I order you to tell me about this curse. Now!" Ritu was beyond curious by now.

"Rajkumarai…I can't!" he pleaded…but seeing the hurt in her eyes, he finally summoned up the courage and said, "Legend has it that ages ago there used to be a princess much like yourself who fell in love with a teacher who was from a foreign land. Of course, being the princess, her mingling with a commoner and that too, a foreigner was unacceptable. Her father, the Maharana thus ordered the young man to be killed and his body thrown to the tigers. He then tried to marry his daughter off to a young prince from a nearby kingdom. However, on her wedding day, the princess committed suicide by plunging a knife in her heart!"

A chill ran down Ritu's spine as she heard this tale of star crossed lovers. But she didn't understand one thing, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Turns out the princes sided, but her soul refused to leave the palace as her lover was murdered right in the garden at the palace. She would haunt the palace and was spotted by many maids and servants around the house. One night, the Maharana had a dream in which he saw his daughter putting a curse upon the household." He continued.

"What was the curse?" Ritu asked.

"The princess cursed that the next girl child to be born into the house will bring upon doom on the house by falling in love with a foreigner. And that the union of the princess and the foreigner will mean the end of the kingdom of Jaisalmer and Maharana's entire family," he said.

"What nonsense is this Charan Singh!" Ritu refused to believe it.

"Oh but Rajkumari, you see…you were the only daughter to be born in the Maharana's house in the last 300 years." What Charan Singh had just revealed, left Ritu shaking her head in utter disbelief.

xxxxx

Rui drove home in a state of euphoria. He was probably being extremely stupid. He'd just met Ritu and shred a kiss with her today…nothing else…! But all he could feel was a sense of absolute elation. In his excitement, he had forgotten to check his cell phone which had been buzzing silently with relentless calls and SMSed from Tsukasa.

xxxxx

Ritu sat in her room, staring out at the moon. How could she be in such a mess? As if being a princess wasn't enough now she also had to deal with a curse! And why her? Why now? She'd just met Rui.

She hadn't even had the opportunity to reveal to him what she felt about him…she didn't even know what she felt about him. What she did know was the fact that the moment her grandfather had expressed his objection to her relationship with Rui, all Ritu wanted to do was fight! All she knew was she couldn't let this go…under no circumstances whatsoever!

She needed to do something…somehow talk to Rui…but she didn't even have his number. How foolish could she have been! She finally decided to write him a note which she would later hand to Tsukushi.

When she was done penning down the message, she looked down at it and realized the futility of it all. What was she expecting? That he would come and somehow rescue her from this situation? Wasn't this supposed to be a holiday romance anyway? In fact it wasn't even supposed to be a romance. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the bin.

They had just met…but then why did she keep feeling that she'd known him all his life…which is why it had been so easy for her to fall in love with him.

Love? She was in love? That is what it had to be…the pain that she could feel deep down in her chest. The pain of finally knowing you are in love with someone and not being able to tell that person…and having to give up on it before even letting it mature. A lone tear streaked down her cheek and shone in the moonlight that filtered into her room.

Perhaps, it was all for the best.

xxxxx

_Rithumbura felt a tear streak down her cheek as she sat in the desert bathed in moonlight. They had it all wrong…they had the curse all wrong…they were once again going to repeat the mistake they had made 300 years ago…_

* * *

><p>Never expected that, now did you? Let me know what you think of the story<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

I know you didn't expect the turn of events in the last chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know I cut Rui and Ritu's courtship period to just one date…but you'll see the reason for that in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Midnight had come and gone. Ritu still sat motionless staring out at the moon. The tears had now stopped but the sadness refused to leave her.

It was just a boy, just one date. It's not like they had confessed eternal love to each other or anything. She didn't even know he was planning to ask her out on another date. Then why was she feeling so sad? Was she really that naïve? Was she still that child who loved fairy tales her dai maa would tell her? The ones where a handsome prince would just come and sweep the princess off her feet? They didn't even have to date! At that thought, Ritu started laughing hysterically at her own foolishness.

Princes and princesses defy the world only in fairy tales. In real life they simply comply with all that is expected of them. Even in today's day and age it's the same. Yes there is that odd exception to the rule when people like Tsukasa, who may not have been royal by blood but was expected to follow the rules laid down by his mother in order to inherit the family business. He had defied her and married the girl he loved. But then again, the conviction to do something like that came from the strength one derived from true love. What did she have - one amazing date and not even a promise of the next one. That wasn't enough.

Ritu sighed deeply and decided to start packing just to get her mind off the whole issue. However, while her hands did the work her tears had started flowing again and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

xxxxx

All Rui could dream about that night was kissing his Rhythm. A sweet smile played upon his lips as he slept blissfully. However, his dreams were a little different than he had expected. Instead of finding himself with Rhythm at the beach…he was in the desert.

Although Rui had travelled the world, he had definitely never been to Jaisalmer in India. All he knew about the desert was from what he had heard from Rhythm. Perhaps that is why he was dreaming of the desert. And then he saw two figures, entwined in a deep embrace under the twinkling stars in the wide open desert. Sand dunes shone almost silver around them.

They were Rui and Rhythm. Although maybe not exactly Rui and Rhythm. While the people in the dream were still the same, why did they feel so different…as if they belonged to some other era…

Rui was still thinking about this when he woke up in the morning. He was definitely happy but there was still a weird kind of unease within him. What was that dream? Like he had seen himself but not quite himself.

Shaking his head, he got out of bed and tried to locate his phone. He had forgotten to charge it…or rather he had completely forgotten it. He was sure he had missed quite a few calls. Hmmm 53 calls. Wow, that's not what he had expected.

While most of them were from Tsukasa, some were from the other members of F4 and also from Tsukushi. What had he missed? Why so many calls. Suddenly he felt anxious that something big had happened and he had totally missed out on it. He picked up the phone and dialed Tsukasa's number.

xxxxx

Maharana Rajendra Singh III could see that Ritu had been crying all night. Her swollen eyes and the melancholy that hung around her like a thick fog left him with no doubt that the curse had probably already been set in motion.

Ever since the dead Rajkumari had placed the curse on Maharana's gharana, no girl child had been allowed to be born. There had been instances of infant Rajkumaris being killed and buried alive in order to ward off the curse. Only male heirs were allowed to be born. And when the Maharanis could not produce a male heir, the Maharaja's took on other wives to fulfill the task.

While the present Maharana believed wholeheartedly in the curse, he was a kind man and could not even imagine committing such a heinous crime. One does not need to resort to killing innocent infants in order to ward off a curse. There are always ways to go around it.

Even today when he was so angry with his granddaughter and he could almost see the curse being carried out in front of his eyes…he still could not bring himself to even imagine having little Ritu murdered when she was a baby. No, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't be a coward. He would face everything that life threw his way, even if it was a curse that led to nothing but doom.

xxxxx

"Yo Tsukasa, what's up? Why do I have over 30 missed calls from you," Rui asked as he gulped down some orange juice.

"Where the hell have you been Rui!" Tsukasa yelled, "God Rui! Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

Rui tensed, Tsukasa was always creaming, but this time it wasn't funny…something serious had happened, "What's wrong Tsukasa?"

"Where are you now? Never mind, wherever you are, just meet me at the airport ASAP. That is if you want to get a final glimpse at Ritu." Tsukasa yelled.

Final glimpse? What? What was happening? "Tsukasa, what are you talking about…Tsukasa…" Rui asked.

But the line had gone dead. Tsukasa had hung up. Getting quickly into action, Rui bounded towards his car. What did this mean? Where was Ritu going and why? He was planning to surprise her later today by turning up at Tsukasa's house and asking her out yet again.

He tried calling Tsukushi…

"Rui…" Tsukushi sounded worried, "Rui things went horribly bad yesterday."

"What happened Tsukushi? I need to know what happened…Tsukasa called me to the airport…and why is Ritu leaving?" he asked.

"Rui, Ritu's grandfather came to Tokyo yesterday to surprise Ritu…however, he saw you two kissing in the front yard and now he's taking Ritu back to India."

God! How had this happened? And why had he not been there with her when she was facing her grandfather? Rui felt sick at himself. He couldn't even be there for the girl he had fallen in love with.

Love?

Rui suddenly screeched to a stop in the middle of the highway. What was this? When did he fall in love? Hadn't they just met? But then that dream he had last night…it somehow made him feel like it had been longer than just a few days. Oh god! And now the woman he loved was leaving him…

xxxxx

Ritu was awfully quiet as she bade goodbye to the Domyoujis. Being trained as a princess all her life, Ritu managed to summon up a poker face while thanking her guests, but her eyes betrayed her. Tsubaki and Tsukushi hugged her, understanding her pain instantly. Tsukasa on the other hand looked ready to kill but nodded at her politely and gave her a sad smile as he saw the sorrow in her eyes.

Tsubaki had arranged to have the Domyouji private jet to drop her guests back to India. And they were on their way to the airport right now.

xxxxx

Rui was jerked out of his thoughts by cars honking behind him. Taking a quick look at his watch, put his car into gear and bolted off. All he could think of was meeting Rhythm…and he was damn sure this wasn't going to be a final glimpse! He called Tsukasa to know exactly where he was supposed to go.

xxxxx

Ritu climbed into the plane and took a window seat. Her grandfather was sitting opposite her and Charan Singh sat a few seats behind him.

All she could do now was to wait for the plane to take off. She had nothing else to look forward to. A stewardess walked towards her offering her something to drink which she declined. She didn't want anything. She didn't need anything…nothing other than one final glimpse of her Rui.

The plane started coming to life as she heard the captain announce that they were ready for take-off. Looking outside the window Ritu half expected to find nothing but darkness that she was feeling in her heart.

But she was surprised to find a car racing on the other side of the fence that divided the runway from the world outside. And in the car was her prince, her Rui, racing towards her, waving frantically trying to grab her attention.

xxxxx

All Rui got to know from Tsukasa was that she had left. The plane had already taken off. He did the only thing he could do…race to see one final glimpse of Ritu. He waved out like a mad man trying to grab her attention…but he wasn't sure if he was going to be successful. After all, he couldn't see through the plane's windows. All he could hope now was that Ritu saw him and knew that he loved her. That was the only way he could get his message across to her.

xxxxx

He came! My Rui came! Maybe she could hope a little again now…maybe just maybe fate wasn't going to be cruel to her…maybe this wasn't going to be the final glimpse after all…

* * *

><p>Reminded you of HYD season 1 final episode, didn't it? I was sort of playing around with it. However, let me know what you think.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for all the anguish I caused to you by separating Rui and Ritu. But don't worry…there's lots of exciting stuff coming up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Long after Ritu's plane had left the runway, Rui sat with his car parked on the road parallel to the runway. Although he held the steering wheel in a death grip, his eyes trailed the horizon and his heart was miles away flying somewhere over the ocean.

His phone had been buzzing all those hours he sat motionless in his car. He didn't make a move to check it. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone…alone with his thoughts, his feelings and his memories of yesterday.

Gulping down tears of helplessness, Rui finally turned on the ignition and left his lonely spot. He needed to be somewhere else…anywhere else where he didn't feel so lost and utterly helpless. He needed comfort. And there was only one place where he could find it.

xxxxx

Rui entered his grandfather's study. He knew there was no other place on earth that could give him some comfort right now. However, on entering the room, he found the heap of books he had left behind two days back…when he was researching about India for his date with Rhythm.

The thought of Rhythm gripped his heart once again, making him aware of the acute pain he could feel in his chest, like someone was wrenching his heart out. He simply wandered around the room leafing through open books left on the desk. And that's when his gaze landed on something he had missed earlier.

While he had moved most of the old journals out of the shelf two days back, he realized he had left one journal behind. He bent to pick him up and almost did a double take when he read the name that stared back at him from the open pages of the journal. There in front of him, written in crude kanji was the name Rithumbura.

xxxxx

At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But after leafing through the ancient journal carefully he realized that the name written on it was indeed Rithumbura and that it contained several other scribbles…mostly Japanese language lessons.

What Rui held in his hand completely boggled his mind with his thoughts darting from one incredulous idea to another. How could this be? How could there be an ancient journal in his house bearing the name of the girl he had just met? Who put it there?

There were too many questions zipping through his mind and he had no idea where and how to begin to look for answers. He finally settled on his best chance. He would ask the only man he knew who loved this study as much as he did, his grandfather.

xxxxx

Hanazawa Nobita was nearing the age of 80. But even then his mind was alert and he still managed the entire Hanazawa empire all by himself. He was glad that his grandson had finally decided to take on responsibilities but he worried for Rui.

Rui had seen his share of heartbreaks too early in life. He first lost his parents when he was a child and then two relationships ended badly leaving the Hanazawa heir alone. Nobita wished for nothing more than seeing his grandson smile. So when he's heard about Rui's date with some girl the day earlier, he had felt a glimmer of hope…that perhaps, Rui would get out of his gloom soon.

So when Rui came knocking on his door, Nobita invited him with a big smile on his face, only to find Rui look like he's just seen a ghost.

"Something wrong my boy?" a concerned Nobita enquired.

"Grandpa, I need to ask you something…I found a journal in the study today and, well, it's a little weird…" Rui was clearly lost as he did not know where or how to begin his strange tale of love.

"What journal?" asked Nobita.

Rui handed him the battered old leather journal. His grandfather leafed through some of the pages and then said, "Why this journal belonged to one of our ancestors…it's almost 300 years old you know…"

"Yes, but why is there an Indian name on it…and that too a girl's name?" asked Rui.

"Well as you know son our ancestors were scholars and they traveled across countries and regions. This journal belonged to your namesake, our ancestor, Hanazawa Rui. He spent a lot of years in India, teaching and learning. From what I know he died in the desert land of Jaisalmer where he was commissioned to teach the princess. How and why he died, I do not know…but turns out his belongings were then handed to some monks who brought them back to Japan," Nobita explained.

Meanwhile, Rui had gone extremely still. This was insane. Another Rui and Rithumbura…Jaisalmer…teaching…just the way he had taught Rhythm about Japanese food and eating with chopsticks yesterday…

This was too much…could it be that there was a deeper connection he had with Rhythm than he had first expected? Is that why he felt as if he's known her for years, if not centuries? Had he always loved her?

And then he remembered the dream he had last night. The dream in the desert where he saw Rhythm and himself and he broke into a cold sweat.

He finally realized; it wasn't a dream he had…it was a memory…

xxxxx

Seeing the myriad emotions pass over his grandson's Nobita asked Rui is anything was wrong. And that's when Rui related the entire story…of how he's met Rhythm and what he almost realized. He didn't expect his grandfather to believe what he had to say about his dream but if Nobita felt anything was amiss; his expression did not betray it. He just had one thing to say, "Son, if you really love this girl…what's stopping you from going to her?"

Rui looked up at his grandfather and smiled…his first real smile since he had heard about Rhythm leaving Japan. He knew what he had to do next. Thanking his grandfather and taking his leave, Rui got into action immediately, starting with returning Tsukasa's calls.

xxxxx

"Na Rui, you okay?" Tsukasa asked all worried.

"Yeah, hey Tsukasa I need some help…" said Rui.

"Anything bro. Just say it." Assured Tsukasa.

"Great. I'm coming over to your place. Can you call Soujirou and Akira. I'll need them too. And of course Tsukushi," said Rui.

Tsukasa wasn't sure what Rui had in mind but he didn't question further and did as he was told.

xxxxx

"You want to do what?" Soujirou gasped.

"You heard it right. I am planning to go to Jaisalmer and I need your help." Said Rui in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yuki looked up from Soujirou to Rui, trying to drink in all that was going on around her. She was with Soujirou when he'd received the call from Tsukasa and had decided to get her along for this meeting with the F4 and Tsukushi…she was as it is almost one of them…almost.

"Yo yo Rui! Relax. You don't even know her properly. We know you liked her…but going off to India after her. She's not Shizuka you know!" Akira tried to reason.

"I know she's not Shizuka which is precisely why I need to go there," Rui countered.

And now everyone was confused.

"OK. What's going on Rui-kun?" Tsukushi ventured.

And that's when Rui narrated the whole tale for the second time in a row. While he expected at least Tsukasa to be his usual idiotic self and poke fun at him, he was shocked when Tsukasa said, "OK. So when do you want to leave?"

"Wait so you really believe what I just said," Rui asked incredulously.

"Not really. But I can see that you really love this girl. I know how it feels to love someone and the pain you go through when you don't even know if she loves you back or not," Tsukushi quietly put her arms around her husband as she heard him say this, "So I don't care what you believe as long as you say you really love this girl. That's enough for me to want to help you in any way I can."

Akira who was still in shock, just nodded his assent to what Tsukasa had to say while Tsukushi and Yuki were almost delighted at the prospect of witnessing a love story come alive in front of their very eyes. Soujirou seemed to be the only one who didn't get it.

"Rui, this is absolutely stupid! You just met her. All this ancient journal, reincarnation and stuff is all hogwash. We live in the 21st century for crying out loud. How can you believe in something like that?" He screamed.

"Nishikado-san, he's in love. It doesn't even have to anything with reincarnation…just being in love is enough to make you want to do something like that," Yuki tried to reason.

A hushed silence fell across the room as all eyes were on Yuki and Soujirou. And that's when Soujirou said, "And love, that's another bit of hogwash!" With that he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Yuki looked stricken, but she held her own, not wanting to give in to the immense urge to just break down and cry. It was Rui who came forward and hugged her, "Thank you Yuki-chan for standing up for me. I was always be grateful for this." Yuki smiled at him sadly.

The plan however, was made. The F4 were to fly to Jaisalmer the next day with Tsukushi and Yuki. Well at least the F3 planned to fly for nobody knew if Soujirou would come along.

If they wondered Soujirou would come or not, they shouldn't really have. Because the moment Tsukasa had called Soujirou about their plans to fly out and had mentioned Yuki was going with them, Soujirou's plan had been made. How could he not go when Yuki was going? And after all, even if he didn't believe in Rui's hogwash theories, he was still his best friend. The least he could do was not leave him alone when he most needed his friends.

xxxxx

It had been just a few hours after Ritu's return to Jaisalmer. But the palace that once reminded her of blissful summer vacations spent playing pranks and having fun, now resembled a cage. Her grandfather had forbidden Ritu from going out by herself and she was constantly under vigilance from various maids and servants. She could not so much as take a deep breath without having someone check up on her.

To try and find some peace and privacy in this huge palace of sadness, Ritu retreated to her room, which for the first time in her entire life seemed more inviting than any other place in Jaisalmer. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or something else…but she knew she wasn't alone in that room and yet she didn't mind the invisible company.

xxxxx

_Rajkumari Rithumbura saw the sadness in the little girl's eyes…she wanted to reach out to her, hold her, reassure her that her Rui would come to seek her out…but she didn't know if he was going to. After all her Rui never returned…_

* * *

><p>Scary? Creepy? Interesting? Let me know what you think of this chapter!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for loving all the mad twists in my story. I know it's a crazy story…but honestly I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So here comes the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ritu sat at her window that looked out towards the Maharana's garden below. She had heard stories of tigers once roaming wild in these gardens. She shuddered when she thought of what could happen if someone had to walk into those gardens at that time. She felt a bizarre sense of unease at the thought and she hugged her knees closer to her chest, but she still couldn't stop staring out.

While she sat there lost in her thoughts of another era, she felt a slight breeze stir somewhere behind her…which was most peculiar considering that there was only one window in the entire room. She had chosen this room to be hers just because she felt some kind of inexplicable connection to this room. And just like that, the tears that had dried some time back started flowing once again.

Little did she know that the connection she sought was right there standing behind her in the form of Rajkumari Rithumbura's soul, trying to console her as she suffered for love.

xxxxx

_Rajkumari Rithumbura had loved this room as a young girl. She loved looking over to see the gardens and the magnificent beasts that inhabited them. Little did she know that someday the man she loved would be feeding those beasts with his own flesh! _

_The thought made all her anger rise to the fore and she had a strong urge to let all hell lose on this household that had brought her so much unhappiness…and why should she care about this girl who sat crying here? Hadn't she suffered enough…in her lifetime, by not being able to save the man she loved and after death by not being able to save her soul from being damned to eternity? _

_In that instant Rajkumari Rithumbura wanted to fling this girl off her perch at the window and send her tumbling down head first into the gardens. Why should she suffer someone else's sorrow while she was still suffering her own? But even then, even through all that rage, Rajkumari Rithumbura couldn't do anything…for at that moment, she saw the face of her love appear in front of her…stopping her…pleading with her…_

_It was then that the Rajkumari understood…Ritu was to be her only salvation. She had waited 300 years to be united with her Rui…their souls separated by the palace walls…Rui's soul wandering the periphery of the gardens while Rajkumari Rithumbura's soul stuck inside the palace. It was only through the union of Ritu's and Rui's souls, minds and bodies could Rajkumari Rithumbura and her lover find each other._

xxxxx

The flight to India was a long one. Even if they were traveling in the F4's private jet which could rival any luxurious private jet across the world, the journey was still killing, as far as Rui was concerned.

While Tsukasa had taken care of all the travel arrangements, Akira's influence had proven invaluable with getting all of them instant visas, including one for Yuki. Tsubaki, who could not travel with them had arranged for their stay in India in the best of the hotels and resorts thanks to her husband who owned a global chain of hotels.

While everyone was pretty excited about this trip to India, Soujirou was still playing spoilsport, sitting alone in a corner and sulking. Something is definitely up with this guy, thought Akira. I'd have to speak to him later, he made a mental note. He could see that Yuki and Akira had barely exchanged two words since they both had stepped on the plane. However, he didn't really have time for this right now, for the more important task at hand, clearly, was to do with Rui's love.

Rui, for his part was just lost in his thoughts. While his friends could get glimpses of the Rui they knew in his moody, detached existence…but there was decidedly something different about him. For once, he wasn't moody without a reason. All he could think of was his Rhythm and how he was going to be able to get her back into his life.

However, surprisingly, from the moment his heart had worked out the puzzle of his strange dream, he could recollect a lot more of from where the memory had come to him. His little nap on the plane had revealed yet another piece of the puzzle. But this dream was nothing like the beautiful dream of moonlight drenched deserts and his princess. Rather this dream was a violent one. He saw blood…and he saw himself…no not himself…he saw Rui…drenched in blood…in his own blood…

This dream had somewhat unsettled him. There was no doubt that he had to get to Rhythm and get to her fast. But now he knew that things were going to be way more difficult than he had anticipated at the beginning of this trip. What he had thought was going to include a simple matter of discussion and negotiations with Rhythm's grandfather had soon turned into something much more sinister.

There was only one doubt in his mind now…had he been correct in involving his friends in this? He was definitely infinitely grateful to them for their support and glad that they were there with him but was he unknowingly going to cause them some harm? This thought troubled him more than anything now.

xxxxx

They had arrived at Delhi airport a few hours ago and now were making their way to Jaisalmer via a convoy of cars as a sandstorm had apparently disrupted all their air travel plans to Jaisalmer.

While everyone else looked weary from hours of travel, Rui, on the other hand was extremely wired up. This last leg of their journey almost seemed to inject and extra dose of adrenalin in him as he sat bolt right up staring out of the window waiting for something…

Minutes turned into hours and soon they were crossing over to Rajasthan…the air suddenly seemed different here…as if it carried little grains of sand to shower upon you in a welcoming gesture. If there had been a sandstorm, this part of Rajasthan had definitely been spared for Rui and his friends could see little hamlets with people dressed in bright village finery going about their business as usual.

While everyone else was busy drinking in the beauty of the desert and admiring the occasional camel they happened to pass by; Rui was experiencing a Rajasthan far removed from what his friends were seeing.

The moment their cars had crossed into Rajasthan, Rui had fallen into a time warp of sorts going years, maybe centuries back in time. While he still knew he was Rui from the 21st century, what he saw in front of him was clearly from someone else's eyes…someone from another era altogether.

Rui was experiencing someone else's thoughts, feelings and experiences…he could feel this place right down to his bones…even thought this was the first time he had ever set foot in this land.

When the convoy of cars stopped after traveling for a long time in the blazing sun, everyone looked extremely tired and bothered. No one was used to this kind of burning heat. However, Rui felt completely at home…like he had lived here all his life. In fact, he even knew the location to the nearest village where they could rest a while before carrying on to their journey.

If anyone felt weird about Rui's knowledge about this strange land, no one pointed it out. They were yet in shock about the whole reincarnation idea. They were just about getting to terms with it and now this…everyone wondered in their own way…what more lay in wait for them in Jaisalmer?

xxxxx

_Rui smiled. He had finally been able to bring his descendant to Jaisalmer. He would finally be united with his love. He had waited too long. And finally it was going to happen…in the meeting of these young lovers, he was going to be able to find his lost love once again. Rui slowly nudged the young Rui's subconscious again…providing him yet another clue in his quest for true love…_

* * *

><p>I had never thought I'd be writing about conspiring ghosts. And yet here I am. BTW if it's any consolation…the bit about Rajkumari Rithumbura earlier in this chapter managed to freak me out too. I kept looking over my shoulder all the time while writing this story…Anyway, let me know what you think about it.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for playing around! I know you are dying to see Rui and Ritu meet once again. Will they meet in this chapter? Read on to find out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The desert. He was back in the same desert he had seen in his dreams earlier. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. Rui was really there! Although it was bright daylight right now, Rui could still make out the silhouette of the palace on the horizon from where he stood. In his dream, the palace had sparkled with a million little bright lights. And the rest of the scenery was awash with moonlight.

The palace. Rhythm's palace. His heart rejoiced at the thought of being so close to Rhythm. The last couple of days were pure torture for him. But now that he was in Jaisalmer, he could breathe slightly easier.

The F4, Tsukushi and Yuki had checked into one of the nearby fort hotels that was owned by Soujirou's business associate. While the hotel was located rather far away from the city, they chose it precisely because it was very close to Rhythm's palace. Rui had had a tough time on his way here from Tokyo…all he could see was Rhythm's face in front of his eyes.

But now that he was here…he knew he would finally be able to meet his Rhythm.

The only question was…how?

xxxxx

While Rui was mulling over how to get a message to Rhythm without getting her grandfather overly anxious, it was Yuki who provided him with the answer. "Now that we are here…I don't think it we can directly get in touch with Ritu…but perhaps, there is one way…"

"What are you proposing?" Asked Rui.

"Mimasaka-san, is there some way you can get in touch with Ritu's bodyguard?" enquired Yuki.

"Hmm…I get what you are trying to say…" said Akira, "I know what we can do. This is going to be a little difficult but I don't think why we shouldn't be able to do it."

The thing was, back in Japan, Akira had worked closely with Charan Singh and he knew that though Charan Singh cared a lot for Ritu, her happiness was most important to him. He had been Ritu's bodyguard ever since the little girl's parents passed away when she was five. And to him, her smile was thus more important than merely keeping her safe.

If Akira could get the bodyguard to help them in their plan, then they could perhaps be able to get Rui and Ritu to meet.

xxxxx

Being the heir to a Yakuza empire had its advantages and Akira was fully appreciating them now when he looked at how easily he managed to arrange a meeting with Charan Singh. All he needed to do was to get in touch with the local Mafia and word had gotten to Charan Singh in no time.

The very next day of their arrival in Jaisalmer, Charan Singh had agreed to come to their hotel to meet Akira and to discuss the important issue that Akira had in mind.

While Akira had helped set up the meeting, it was Rui who was going to be meeting Charan Singh…and he was sitting in the hotel's coffee shop at the moment anticipating Charan Singh's arrival.

Rui stood up and invited Charan Singh to join him the moment he saw the elder gentleman walk through the door, "Please take a seat."

"Hanazawa – san, I was expecting Mimasaka-san to meet me here," Charan Singh asked, looking a little suspicious.

"That is correct. My apologies that I took my friend's help to set up this meeting with you, but the thing is, I am the one who requires help from you and not Akira," Rui admitted.

"Help?" Charan Singh asked.

"You already probably know why I am here…" Rui began.

"Well, the fact that you are here at least proves that you weren't just toying with Rajkumari back in Japan," Charan Singh added.

"Far from it. I am in love with Rhythm. I always have been I believe. God, I don't even know how to explain this…but the thing is, I've loved her for a while now…way before we even met…" Rui said.

At that Charan Singh looked almost scared, something Rui wasn't sure he was capable of doing. "So the floodgates have been opened…the curse had finally been set in motion!" he exclaimed.

"Curse?" Ask Rui, a little worried now.

"Don't you know about the curse…but then again how would you. You probably don't even know why and how you could've fallen in love with the Rajkumari so soon," said Charan Singh.

"I do know that we aren't the first Rui and Rithumbura, but what is this curse you are talking about…?" asked Rui.

Charan Singh spent the next half an hour or so updating Rui about the curse and how his union with Ritu would bring an end to Maharana's Kingdom. While under any other circumstance, Rui would have called this entire curse 'business' utter hogwash (to quote Soujirou)…but now after knowing that he was a reincarnated avatar of a medieval scholar, Rui was willing to believe anything.

But no matter how hard he tried to weigh the entire situation in terms of rights and wrongs, his side always seemed to feel more positive when he included Rhythm's love to it. He needed that girl in his life. She was the reason why he was willing to undergo the harshest punishment, fight the most difficult battle and face any challenge that life threw at him. It was all nothing in front of Rhythm.

So after hearing this story, Rui said, "Charan Singh, what do you believe? Do you believe in love or in the curse?"

"Hanazawa-san, I can't make this choice. On one hand lies my duty towards my master and on the other hand Rajkumari's happiness. I am not equipped to make this choice. For either way, I will end up paying for this." He said.

Hearing his honest words, Rui smiled. He looked at Charan Singh and said, "I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway…but I am in desperate need of your support. However, I won't force you to help me. Tonight, I'll be at the temple in the temple ruins in the desert not too far away from the palace. If you believe in love, bring Rhythm to me at midnight. If you don't, I'll find another way to meet Rhythm. I won't hold a grudge against you for you are an honest man and I admire your honesty and sense of duty."

With that Rui got up and walked out of the coffee shop leaving Charan Singh pondering over the decision he had to make that night.

xxxxx

While everyone else stay put at the hotel, Rui set out towards the temple ruins where he had asked Charan Singh to meet him. It was only 10 pm and he had a long wait ahead of him, but he didn't mind. He liked the desert at night.

He loved the million stars that had lit up the sky shining down on him, showering their blessings on him. He loved the thin sliver of a moon that was visible, a luminous crescent amongst the shimmering stars. But most of all, he loved that feeling of sheer happiness that was engulfing him as the time inched closer to midnight.

He had a book of poems with him to keep him company and a little present for Rhythm in his pocket. He whiled away the time reading…but not really assimilating anything for his heart was elsewhere.

But midnight came and went, yet there was no sign of Charan Singh or Rhythm. Rui decided to wait a bit longer.

After almost two hours, he saw a figure walking towards him. It was a woman…no a girl…a maid, dressed in the traditional outfit that women all over Rajashtan wore – a long, frilly skirt, a blouse and a veil covering their heads. As the girl got closer, Rui got up to take a closer look…

When she reached where Rui stood, she came and stood in front of him and slowly pulled her veil away rewarding him with a sight he had been dying to see for days. Behind the veil, dressed in this outfit was none other than the love of his life, Rhythm.

She smiled a brilliant smile that touched her eyes which had tears of sheer joy as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace! Rui could scarcely believe his luck as he was almost about to lose hope.

He slowly turned her face up to him and kissed her, tenderly at first and then with an unknown urgency to reclaim his almost lost love. All he knew was she was there with him and he was with her. And nothing else mattered.

When the couple finally emerged from their hungry kisses to grab some air, Rui noticed a figure that stood in front of them with his back towards them. Rui called out, "Thank you!"

The figure nodded once and continued staring in the opposite direction. Anyone who was on the other side could see that the man had tears in his eyes, for he had defied duty but had reunited true lovers, something Charan Singh would always be remembered for.

xxxxx

While there were too many questions running through both their minds, nothing needed to be said tonight. Tonight it was all about them meeting and being together…

"You came…" Rhythm began.

"How could I stay away? I had to ask you out on that second date…" Rui smiled.

Rhythm rewarded him with a shy smile and added, "But how…?"

"Shh. You ask too many questions. No questions tonight. Just let me hold you tonight. I missed you. I missed seeing your face. I missed talking to you…I missed everything about you…so let me just be with you. We'll answers the if's and but's and the why's later."

With that Rui pulled Rhythm closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The couple sat on the old temple's ruined steps. It was perhaps curious that this used to be the exact spot where another Rui and Rithumbura had spent countless nights gazing into each others' eyes trying to decipher their feelings for each other.

"I know this may sound weird…but Rhythm…I love you…I have always loved you," Rui said.

"It's not weird. And I love you too…" Rhythm added, breathlessly.

She would have to leave Rui soon to return to the palace…but for now, in this moment, she was happy. She was happy that she was with the man she loved and who loved her back. Perhaps life wasn't all that unfair after all…perhaps…

xxxxx

Ritu should have held on to that thought for a while longer…for just that night, her grandfather had received a call from Gwalior which was going to wreck havoc in Ritu's life...

* * *

><p>Happy? Did you like the way they meet? I could almost see them in front of my eyes while I typed out this story. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for updating the story so late. And sorry for using such a clichéd cliffhanger. But honestly, the last chapter needed one. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

They sat together for a long time…her head on his chest, him holding her close to his heart. They held hands and he kept kissing the top of her head now and again. He liked her in this Indian outfit, he decided. She looked pretty and delicate. And since it was slightly flimsy and she was shivering…he could hold her closer still. Her delicious scent filled his senses and all he could do was, drink it in.

There was a lot to say but they didn't speak much for they were more interested in just being with each other. Their eyes did all the speaking for them and their heartbeats communicated all the feelings. The touch was telling a million stories and the smiles providing answers to unasked questions.

It was almost four in the morning when Charan Singh disturbed the young lovers. "It's dawn Rajkumari Saheb. We need to get back to the palace. The household will be stirring soon."

Reluctant to let go of each other, Rhythm finally managed to disengage herself from Rui, but not before he kissed her once more. Then extracting a promise from her of meeting again the following night, the lovers parted as the sun's first rays hit Jaisalmer.

xxxxx

While the rising sun had made the lovers part, they didn't know that this rising sun was also bringing the message of doom. While Charan Singh had brought the happy news of Rui's arrival to Ritu the night earlier, at the same time, her grandfather had received a phone call that brought him much joy.

Ritu's grandfather's old friend and business associate, the nawab of Gwalior Madhavraj Singh Rathod had called to tell him the good news that his son Karanveer Singh Rathod was back and that the father and son were coming to Jaisalmer the next day.

xxxxx

Ritu returned to the palace as stealthily as she had left it a few hours ago. Charan Singh had ensured to use the secret passageways that ran underneath the palace to escort Ritu in an out of the palace in order to minimize the risk of being noticed by someone.

Now that Ritu was back, she wanted to go to bed quickly for she would have to be up in a few hours. She smiled at the thought of having to fake despair in front of her grandfather the next morning as she had no intentions of giving up her secret.

It was going to be very difficult indeed, to act out feeling sad and angry when in fact, he heart was singing with joy. He loved her. He had said that to her. Nothing else mattered now. Rui was going to be her strength. She could barely wait for the sun to go down so that she could sneak out again to meet her love.

_Rithumbura smiled at the beaming face of her namesake. But this was just the beginning. Rithumbura knew that the road to love was never easy. She had suffered a long time and waited even longer to be united with her lover. This girl wasn't going to have it easy either. She had to do something…wanted to do something to help the girl and to help herself…Rui…do something...she pleaded silently._

xxxxx

At breakfast, Ritu couldn't help but look slightly less morose. Being happy on the inside just reflected in her eyes. She couldn't even fool herself…let alone fooling her grandfather. She was sure he would look through her pretense in no time. And she was right. For the moment her grandfather saw her at the table, he said, "Seems like you slept well last night. You're looking less like a ghost today and more like yourself."

And then he dropped the bomb, "Ah that's good anyway. My friend, nawabsaheb of Gwalior Madhavraj Singh Rathod is coming to the palace today and he's bringing along his son Karanveer. You remember Karanveer don't you?"

Ritu went very still at the mention of Karanveer's name. How could she have forgotten him? God! Why had she been such a fool? How did she forget that she wasn't even allowed to fall in love? For Karanveer Singh Rathod was the man she had been promised to while she was still a baby…a pact made by their families!

Oh how she hated Karanveer. He was some ten years senior to her and hence had always considered her to be a baby. Whenever he came to Jaisalmer to visit them, she'd hate to even be around him during that period. He was very good looking, but ridiculously arrogant and rather rude. She knew he didn't really like her for his tastes were very different. She had been reading all about them on various gossip news websites.

Karanveer was one of India's most eligible bachelors and he took full advantage of the fact. He loved to party and his pictures would appear all over the internet and in tabloids, usually with a new PYT on his arm. He liked them voluptuous and sexy. An innocent like Ritu held no appeal for him….except for one reason…she was an heiress and a Rajkumari at that.

Ritu hadn't seen Karanveer for years now for he was abroad busy expanding his father's business and bedding the most beautiful women around the world. She had read about rumours of an alleged love child with a Hollywood starlet even. Why was he coming back now? Wasn't it enough for him that he could get any woman he wanted? Why her?

"Why are they coming?" Ritu gathered the courage to ask her grandfather.

"To formalize the engagement of course! Karanveer is back now and will be settling down in Gwalior soon. He knows it is time for him to give up on his bachelor ways and taking you as his wife." Her grandfather said.

"But dadaji…why are you doing this to me…I don't love him. I don't even like him. Please dadaji…" Ritu pleaded.

"Rajkumari, don't provoke me again. You knew very well that you were promised to him. What you went ahead and did in Japan is your fault. And instead of feeling remorse for it, you dare to question me?" he said raising his voice.

Ritu went silent. She had to do something…this…how had this happened…? How had she forgotten the existence of that one man in her life who would be the reason of all her sorrows? All she could think about then was Rui…how would she tell Rui about this…? How was she going to get out of this mess?

xxxxx

Lunch was served. Today the table was laden with the choicest of dishes made especially for the occasion. While everyone around the table seemed to be enjoying themselves, there was one slight figure who couldn't seem to swallow anything. Ritu ate without tasting her food, forcing herself to follow the one or two bites that she had managed to push into her mouth.

Opposite her sat Karanveer. The tall, dark and devastatingly gorgeous Karanveer eyed Ritu suspiciously. He knew she didn't like him…not one bit…but usually there used to be a fun challenging light in her eyes which he had found extremely amusing and appealing. Something was definitely off today. She looked more like a ghost of herself. Her face seemed devoid of expressions…she just sat there…lost.

Karanveer had always liked Ritu. Of course he found her irritating when they were growing up, but now when she was older, he found her to be way more beautiful than all the girls he had ever slept with, combined. He found her shy nature very appealing and loved the way her eyes sparkled whenever she smiled. Heck, he even loved to see her angry.

He knew she didn't love him or anything, but he was sure that there was no other woman that could make him feel the way Ritu made him feel. But somehow, after a lifetime of hating him, he knew Ritu would never really get to love him. And he was okay with that. He knew that once they were married Ritu would perform all the duties that were expected of a nawab's wife properly. He also knew, that perhaps, with time, they could also become friends.

And that is precisely why he has asked his father to formalize their engagement. He had had his share of fun and now he was looking forward to settle down. But he wanted to do it right. He didn't just want to spring it upon Ritu. He knew she was just 21. He wanted to get to knew her better and try to at least be on polite terms with her before tying the knot.

But he wasn't so sure now…Ritu looked scared when he had taken her hand in his some time back. He had just wanted to shake her hand as a greeting but she looked as if he was about to bite her hand off. What had he done that she was so petrified of him? And what really was going on?

He noticed that Ritu had barely touched her food. "Ritu, would you like some jalebi?" he asked.

She didn't answer…she just continued to stare off somewhere in space.

"Rajkumari," bellowed her grandfather, "Karanveer is asking you something."

At the sound of her grandfather's voice, Ritu was jolted out of her thoughts. She looked at Karanveer and politely declined. Karanveer hadn't missed the tension he saw on Ritu's face. He also noticed the slightly strained relationship between grandfather and grand-daughter. Something had definitely happened, for things very looking grim…very grim.

xxxxx

While Ritu was shedding silent tears of despair, Rui who was completely unaware of the recent developments, enjoyed a leisurely day with his friends. He had barely been able to sleep…all he could do was think about last night when his Rhythm had been in his arms…when she had confessed to loving him too. Nothing else mattered now…all he knew was, he had found the one that was meant for him…and nothing could take her away from him!

* * *

><p>Do let me know if you like this twist.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Honestly, this has been the most difficult chapter to write. I surprised myself by actually spending time to create flowcharts to see what the outcome would be if I chose to follow a particular track. Actually I spent most of the time figuring out if I should make Karanveer good or bad. I kinda like the guy. He's hot and arrogant and to an extent more interesting than Rui…but then I pretty much love Rui for who he is…so let's see. Here's what I've written and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Rui spent an amazing day perusing the bazaars of Jaisalmer with his friends. Tsukasa and Tsukushi had fought yet again so he had to accompany the ladies while Akira and Soujirou took care of their silly friend. The three guys had decided to relax by the pool for they decided it was too hot for them to do anything. So here Rui was, in the company of two beautiful women Tsukushi and Yuki, walking around the delightfully colourful Indian bazaars.

While Tsukushi and Yuki both squealed at the colourful array of products on display, all Rui could think about was the face he kept seeing in every woman that passed him by. Finally he was dragged from his reverie by Tsukushi who pulled him along to check out some beautiful bandhej scarves. While she was admiring the beautiful work done on the scarves, the only thing Rui could think about was how gorgeous his Rhythm looked in the Indian outfit she wore the night before.

Thinking of that, he said, "Why don't you girls get some traditional Indian clothes for yourselves? They look stunning. I think Tsukushi you will look rather cute in a ghaghra and Yuki, I'm definitely recommending a pretty salwar kameez for you."

Tsukushi and Yuki looked at each other, a little amazed. "You've been checking out women here Rui?" Tsukushi teased.

"Oh come on! You know there's only one woman for me," Rui answered.

"Then how come you know so much about Indian clothes?" Yuki asked.

"Rhythm told me about them of course," said Rui, immediately recognizing his mistake!

"Ah ha! We were just waiting for you to utter her name…we want to know all the details. How was last night?" Tuskushi enquired. "Did you'll kiss?" Yuki butted in.

Hmmm. Rui thought to himself. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I know these women wouldn't stop until I give them some details.

"It was magical. The desert is rather mesmerizing at night. And of course, Rhythm just makes it much more enchanting," Rui said smiling.

"Awwwwweee," both the women squealed together in delight. Half the bazaar was now looking at the three of them which deeply embarrassed Rui. Wanting to change the topic quickly he said, "Listen, I want to buy something for Rhythm…a present. Why don't you girls help me?"

The prospect of spending the afternoon hunting for the perfect gift for Rui's love seemed to delights both the women and Rui knew that his afternoon was finally going to be a pleasant one.

xxxxx

Ritu on the other hand was having no such luck.

After lunch Ritu had asked her grandfather for permission to retire to her room, but luck, it seems had deserted her, for Karanveer had already taken her grandfather's permission to take Ritu out.

Now seated next to him in his ostentatious red Ferrari, Ritu was feeling like a noose was slowly tightening around her neck.

Looking towards her pale face, Karanveer commented, "Maybe I should kiss you now. Probably that will get some of your colour back."

Stunned at his arrogant remark, Ritu turned a bright shade of scarlet, anger just dripping off her face.

"See it did the trick, you're at least all red and angry now. Not the colour I like on you really, but it's better than the grey face you've been carrying around all day," Karanveer laughed.

Ritu scolded herself mentally for falling into his trap so easily. What was it about this guy that made her behave so out of character? And usually in a very very bad manner? She flashed one angry look at him and then turned her face to simply stare at the desert outside.

"OK OK, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you. You know how I am," Karanveer tried to lighten the mood.

"I know exactly how you are and why you are here. So why don't you just come to the point and tell me what you want," Ritu spat out the words.

"Hey! This is no way to speak to your fiancé," he said.

"You are not my fiancé," Ritu reminded him.

"Well, not yet."

"And you never will be. I know you don't like me. And I definitely don't like you. So why are we putting up this charade?"

"Ritu, you know very well that I do like you…"

"Yes, I've read all about how much you like me in various gossip columns…" Ritu said sarcastically.

"Ah so jealous, are we?" he smirked.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"And you are just too delightful when you are angry," he laughed, "Come on Ritu, you know I'm a nawab. I travel the world and I spend time in the company of beautiful women because love it or hate it I am in the hospitality business and I have to go to parties and stuff…you can't believe everything you read in the tabloids. You are smarter than that, or at least I thought you were."

"I don't really care what you do with your life Karanveer, as long as I am not in it."

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to deserve all this venom?" he asked.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you. At all. You are not my type…"

Ritu didn't realize that by then they had already driven into the city of Jaisalmer and they were driving towards the bazaars.

"What is your type then Ritu? Maybe I could see if I can do something to fit your standards," he said.

"You can never be what I want Karanveer. See you are probably a great guy, but not for me, really."

"So what? You want me to just back out of this agreement? Because you don't think I am your type?"

"Who are we kidding Karanveer? We've known each other all our lives. And have we even once wanted to spend time in each others' company? I was either too young for you to hang out with me or too weird. I know the kind of women you date and trust me I am not like them. I don't even think you are attracted to me in anyway."

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are. I am very attracted to you. I agree earlier you were an irritating kid. But look at you now. You look stunning! How can you say I am not attracted to you."

"Do you even know me Karanveer? Do you know what I like? What I hate? Do you even have a clue?"

"I can try and find out."

"Well let's see…hmm you had about 20 years to try that. And you couldn't even convince me to become your friend. So what makes you think I would want to marry you?"

"Well, Rajkumari Ritu, in the end it's not really about what you like and think. Isn't it?"

He had finally struck where it hurt the most. He knew she had nothing to say to that argument. If her grandfather demanded that she marry the man sitting next to her in the car right now, it was her duty to obey the demand.

"Is that what you want? To force me to marry you?"

"No Ritu. I don't want to do that. But I do want a fair chance at trying to woo you into wanting me as a husband. Is that too much to ask?"

He didn't have to wait for an answer, for just then, he saw Ritu staring out of the windshield at a man with oriental features. And the look on Ritu's face explained it all.

xxxxx

Rui stood rooted at his spot in front of the car. What was Rhythm doing in this fancy car with some guy who looked like he'd just stepped out of some fashion magazine? What was going on?

Ritu, for her part, just stared at Rui. What was he doing here in the middle of this bazaar? Why did she have to be in a car with Karanveer when she could just hop out of the car and find her place in Rui's arms?

She slowly turned her face towards Karanveer and saw a dark shadow pass over his visage.

He knew. The thought of what Karanveer might now do chilled her to the bone. He abruptly turned the car around and sped far away from the bazaar at the best speeds that he could manage on the village roads.

Ritu just sat, stunned. What had just happened?

Rui, equally stunned, was also confused. What had just happened? Who the hell was Rhythm riding in the car with? And why had that guy glared at him as if he would rip him apart with his bare hands?

The only thing Rui was thankful for was the fact that Tsukushi and Yuki had been busy inside the jewelry store where he had just bought a paayal (an ornament to be worn on the ankle…it has little metal bells that make a sweet noise as the lady wearing them walks). He didn't need them to witness this. He wanted to find out what was happening and soon.

He had not liked the look on his Rhythm's face. She looked scared…and surprisingly scared for him. Like something bad was going to happen. The trouble was, even he could sense that something bad was going to happen soon. The man in the car had glared at him with poison in his eyes and Rui knew he was going to feel the full sting of that poison sooner or later.

xxxxx

"So that's why you've been acting this way," Karanveer's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Karanveer, its…"

"Is he the reason Ritu?" He interrupted her.

"Yes."

"So you want to rebel against your grandfather, humiliate me and my father for some foreigner?"

"Let's not forget you've had multiple affairs with foreign women too."

"So is this an affair Ritu? Trying to fulfill some stupid fetish are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Karanveer. I love Rui."

"Love. Right."

"Why are you so cynical about love?"

"How long have you known him Ritu? Have you seen him in front of your eyes all your life? Have you seen him run away from you every time you tried to make friends with him? Have you tried to get closer to him, as close as possible without upsetting a protocol that you were born to follow? Or have you perhaps repeatedly tried to reach out to his heart and received no reciprocation of any king? Have you done any of this Ritu?"

"Huh?"

"You keep questioning me, my thoughts for you, my love for you…have you even once opened your eyes wide enough to actually see what I've been doing? Do you even know how much I've loved you all these years? Yes there are rumours of me and all these women and what not…but have you even once come across any solid proof? No! And you know why? Because there's none! I've only loved you Ritu. Ever since I have known you. I have loved just you."

For the first time in that entire day, Ritu was absolutely speechless. Now that she thought about it, she had never really seen any proof of Karanveer being the baddie that he was made out to be. Yes, he was rude and arrogant at times, but he was never mean to her. But what did all this mean?

"Karanveer, I don't know what to say…but I can't return your love. It's too late…I…"

"Ritu, I am not going to give up. Even though I know what you feel."

"Why are you pushing this? It's not going to make things any easier."

"Well I can't just let you go. I love you, god damn it! Don't I even have the right to fight for what I want?"

"Karanveer, please. Don't do this. I love Rui…and as much as I'm probably hurting you right now, taking this any further would be just worse."

"Then so be it. I will fight that Jap of yours. I want you Ritu. I want you in my life."

Ritu was scared of the determination and confidence Karanveer radiated at that moment. Things had gone so horribly wrong. She didn't want a fight. She didn't want things to turn out this way and yet they had…

xxxxx

_Rithumbura sat in Ritu's room, staring out at the garden below. Seems like this desert was just thirsty for more blood and tears. No one ever said that love was going to be easy. But did it have to be so hard? Rithumbura sighed. And that's when she began to work out a plan. She had to help Ritu somehow, for that was the only way she could be united with her Rui._

* * *

><p>What did you think of this chapter? Are you loving or hating Karanveer?<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Hmmm…so mixed reactions about Karanveer huh? Not such a bad guy after all, is he? Are you ready for another twist? You guys have no idea how much I'm enjoying writing this story! So here's the next chapter…

Chapter 15

Both Ritu and Karanveer spent the remainder of their drive back to the palace in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. While Karanveer's mouth was pressed in a hard line with a frighteningly determined look on his eyes, Ritu, on the other hand was just lost, feeling unsure of how the events of the future were going to pan out in her life.

Once they reached the palace, Ritu retired to her room and refused to join the men for both tea and dinner. When her grandfather enquired as to what was wrong, he was informed by Ritu's dai maa that she had suffered from the afternoon heat and was feeling a little unwell.

While she wasn't particularly unwell, she did feel rather sick. Why did things have to turn out this way? As if getting dadaji to understand her love wasn't troublesome enough; she had a curse and a determined prospective fiancé to deal with!

Finally giving up on trying figuring out all the answers to all these questions that were muddling her thoughts, Ritu just decided to sleep for a while for she was going to be out again tonight. In fact, she dozed off trying to figure out the best way to get out of the palace tonight without being noticed by Karanveer and his men for she knew he would beef up security.

Charan Singh couldn't accompany her tonight, and she didn't really want him to either. He had been more than helpful to her and she didn't really want to push the poor man too much. He had already fulfilled his duty to her and she didn't want him to suffer anymore. However she had to let her dai maa in on the secret. Her dai maa wasn't particularly excited about her protégée cavorting with foreigners in the middle of the night…but somehow her protests seemed rather half hearted to Ritu…as if dai maa didn't really have an issue with her meeting Rui. But if she truly believed this, Ritu decided to keep the knowledge to herself. She didn't need any admissions from the poor nurse. She was just thankful for the support.

Ritu slept fitfully. She had a series of dreams. Most of them were rather bizarre. While in some she found herself all alone in the desert – lost, tired and hungry and with no hope in sight, some others were just filled with blood…her own blood as she stared down at her hands which held her heart – still pumping that had been ripped out of her body...leaving a big bloody hole in her chest and covering her blouse and her long colourful skirt in the ominous scarlet of blood.

However, amongst all these dreams there was one dream that somewhat stood out. She found herself in one of the tunnels she had used last night when she had gone out to meet Rui. The tunnels were dimly lit and she carried a torch in her hand which burnt bright, and the fumes rising from the torch were making her vision blurry.

But she saw, or rather felt a presence…she dreamed that she perhaps saw herself…dressed in red…in a traditional bridal trousseau. She followed her own apparition in the dream as it led her down a different route than she had taken last night. This route was a bit darker and somewhat more difficult to peruse, for she was barefoot…but she didn't mind it…she felt safe…weirdly safe…as if there was a protective arm around her that was shielding her from anything that would hurt her. And then, after some time, she found herself emerging at the far end of the palace gardens…on a path different from yesterday…but still a path that led to the old ruins.

She heard voices along the way to the ruins…or she thought she heard… "Ritu, betaji…" everything was shaking… "Betaji," she heard someone whispering…she tried to shake it off…and then she realized there was someone shaking her…she finally…finally…opened her eyes to notice her dai maa shaking her awake.

"Betaji, it's 12.30 am. Don't you want to go meet your prince?" she asked smiling.

"Oh dai maa! Yes yes! Thank you for waking me up…" and then Ritu looked down at the jeans she was still wearing. She had to change. She had to wear something different. And that's when she spotted a red lenenga laid out for her on the day bed. "Dai maa, where did you find this?" Ritu asked quickly picking up the outfit.

"It was in your cupboard bataji. I don't know where you found such an old fashioned outfit. But I thought perhaps you wanted to wear something traditional to go out for this midnight rendezvous." Dai replied.

Ritu just stood rooted to the spot with the alien garment in her hands. She could have sworn that she had never seen this outfit before…well not outside of her dream at least…for this was the exact outfit she had been wearing in her dream just moments ago. But…how could this happen? But Ritu didn't have time to think. She took it as one of those things you don't question…and donned the red old fashioned bridal trousseau.

She dressed carefully for all said and done; she was going to meet her lover. She wanted to look her best for Rui. She knew she looked beautiful…almost like a bride, just devoid of ornaments when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. But she was stunned at what she saw. The face staring back at her from the mirror was not really her own. It sure looked like her…but there was something decidedly different about the face…and that's when Ritu noticed that little tear in the garments that she was wearing. The tear was just about the size of a stab wound and was located right where her guts were.

_Rithumbura smiled at Ritu as she looked at her from the mirror. In that instant, she had finally communicated to the young girl that she had far more support than she had ever expected to find._

In an instant Ritu understood what was happening. She looked at the smiling image in the mirror and smiled back. She wasn't alone. She now knew why she felt protected in those lonely tunnels she saw in her dream…she wasn't alone…and finally she was willing and daring to hope once again…

Xxxxx

She had to hurry up now for she was running out of time. She knew Rui was waiting for her and today she didn't have Charan Singh to help her out. She only had her dream to follow, literally and a vague map a ghost had left her to follow in that dream. While she was thankful for the help, getting out of the palace undetected was going to be impossible. But then, she had experienced some pretty impossible things in the past few days…so for once, she just decided to trust Rithumbura's ghost and stepped out of her room, barefoot.

Xxxxx

Karanveer was feeling bad about the way he had reacted in the afternoon. He loved Ritu, he really loved Ritu. But he knew why she was faking illness. She just wanted to avoid him. And it angered him more than anything. No one avoided the Chhote Nawab.

He had been drinking in his room for a while. He needed something to calm his anger. He was a couple of whiskeys down when he decided to go and talk things out with Ritu. He knew it was a little late at night to be doing so, but he couldn't sleep of think clearly. He just had to talk to her. He finally swallowed his pride with the last drop of his whiskey and started towards Ritu's room.

But when he approached the corridor that led to Ritu's room, he saw Ritu step out and head out in the other direction…and for some strange reason; she was dressed like a bride…well almost like a bride.

On an impulse, he decided not to call out her name. He wanted to know what was going on, so he decided to follow her quietly making sure to keep his distance from her. He didn't want to alert her in anyway. And from the quick steps that she was taking, he was sure she was up to no good.

He had expected Ritu to turn towards the kitchen which would lead her to the back door of the palace but he was a little intrigued when she turned towards the old part of the palace instead. He followed her stealthily till he came to a corridor where he saw Ritu turn right. He waited for a moment and then followed her. And then what he saw made his blood run cold. As he turned, he saw that he was faced with a wall right in front of him. The right turn that Ritu had taken took her to another corridor which ran perpendicular to the entrance where Karanveer now stood. But what puzzled him the most was that he saw Ritu at both the ends of the corridor!

He first looked left and there she was, the slender girl in the red trousseau and when he turned his head right he saw her again! Two figures, both headed out in opposite directions! How could this be? He had been following only Ritu? How could this be? Both figures looked like Ritu from behind. So which one to follow? And who was the other one? Or was he just too drunk?

Finally making up his mind he decided to turn left. He had no clue where the corridor led because he had never been to this part of the palace on any of his earlier visits. He was still thinking if he should just turn around and go after the other girl but then he just decided to go left. He followed the girl in front of him as quietly as he could, taking care not to stumble in the darkness and letting her know of his presence. The corridor was a long one and he was starting to feel uneasy and almost questioning Ritu's sanity in wanting to come to such a ghostly place alone at night.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw some light at the end of the corridor…and after a while he came to what looked like one of the huge balconies that were built on the rear of the palace that was supported on a huge cliff that looked over a deathly deep valley many feet below. Anticipating what was about to happen next, Karanveer almost froze on the spot! Was Ritu planning to commit suicide? He didn't want this to happen…he wanted to scream to reach out to her…but as he was gathering his wits and forming the words in his mouth, the girl in front of him abruptly turned and looked at him…

And that's when he noticed the ghostly white glow that surrounded her. She had Ritu's face but she wasn't Ritu as she stood there smiling a deathly smile at him. She then turned and walked towards the edge of the balcony and turned to look at him once again. Karanveer was scared out of his wits. He had never ever seen anything like that in his life before. Ritu's apparition started laughing hysterically, the laughter driving him crazy.

He wanted to run, run far away from this place as possible, but his legs refused to move and he stood rooted to the spot just staring at this woman laugh at him hysterically. And then before he could say anything, she just raised her hands in a gesture of calling him to embrace her and silently fell backwards…off the edge of the balcony and deep into the recesses of the valley below.

Did I manage to spook you? Trust me I was as scared while writing this as you probably are right now while reading this. Let me know what you think of it.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry couldn't write a chapter for a couple of days. Life has been a little busy. But I'm back with the next installment now. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Ritu knew she was being followed. She had seen Karanveer from the corner of her eye as she turned right to get to the entrance of the labyrinth that would take her out of the palace. However, she was a little surprised when she found that Karanveer had stopped following her. But she didn't have time to stop and think. She hurried down the long corridor till she came to the steps that would lead her to the dungeons.

As a child, Ritu had been forbidden to go anywhere near the palace dungeons as they were deemed unsafe not just for a child but even for adults. There were many a secret buried in their deep vaults that no one dared to open. However, instead of being scared, Ritu was just being propelled by the sheer need to be in her lover's arms to continue on this rather dangerous looking path.

As she climbed down the steps she realized that she needed to locate the torch that would provide her the illumination she required down here. She tentatively ran her fingers along the length of the wall while climbing down the stairs and soon her fingers found what they were looking for. She quickly took out the matchbox that she had been carrying with her and lit one stick and brought it close to the old torch which caught fire immediately. And just like that, she could now see her path getting much easier than she had expected before for right in front of her stood an apparition, her own reflection, in the form of Rithumbura's spirit.

Rithumbura smiled at Ritu and urged her to follow. Ritu did as she was told and the two figures in red started making their quick progress through the innumerable tunnels of the labyrinth. After what seemed like almost fifteen minutes of turns and going up and down various steps, Ritu finally emerged out of an exit on the far edge of the palace. She realized this route, although complicated, delivered her right to the temple ruins where Rui was waiting for her. However, as she stepped out in the moonlight, Rithumbura retreated. When Ritu questioned her with the look in her eyes, Rithumbura just smiled sadly and walked back in to the palace.

xxxxx

Rui was sitting on the steps on the ruined temple. To anyone who saw him there, he would have appeared asleep. But he wasn't asleep. The look on Ritu's face when he saw in the car with the other guy had kept him awake all this while. He was lost in deep thought when he heard the rustle of fabric behind him. He turned around to see a fascinating sight.

His Rhythm stood there dressed like an Indian bride. Rui smiled, drinking in her beauty. She looked stunning in the red bridal trousseau, her skin glowing in the moonlight. Rui walked towards her and in one quick movement swept her off her feet engulfing her in a tight hug. He slowly put her down and bent down to plant a tender kiss on her expectant lips. Then, he stepped back and just admired her from head to toe.

Rhythm stood there basking in his quiet approval of her attire. She was amused to see him looking at her this way. He looked mesmerized. And then their eyes locked into each others' gaze, and Rui's lips curled into a soft smile, sending Rhythm's heart into a sudden rush of activity. No matter what happened, how many times they hugged or kissed, his one loving look was enough to make her forget the world.

"Rui…"

"Shh," he said placing a finger on her lips, "Let me see you properly. I want to etch every detail of this beautiful vision in front of me. This is exactly how I want to see you in my dreams. Dressed in the colour of passion. Every moment away from you is a torture now. I need something to keep me going through those torturous times."

Rhythm rolled her eyes. "Silly! You'll always have me. You don't need an image. I will come to you whenever you call me. You know that."

"Hmm. Yes. But still. This is a vision worth remembering. In fact, seeing you this way is almost evoking an old memory…" Rui surprised himself when he said this.

Rhythm smiled, "That's because this outfit was a gift from an old friend, or should I say, from someone who understands us better than anyone else ever could."

"The princess?" Rui quickly caught on.

"Hmm." Rhythm nodded, "I dreamed of her this afternoon. And just when I thought I was trapped and would probably have to break my promise of meeting you tonight, she appeared in my dream and showed me the way. And when I woke up, this dress was waiting for me."

"Were you scared?" Rui asked.

"How could I be scared? I am after all, her reflection. The body is perhaps newer, younger, but I believe we both share one soul. Does this sound bizarre to you?" Rhythm asked. She was now sitting comfortably cradled in Rui's arms, with her head resting on his chest and her legs stretched out in front of her. He kissed the top of her head and said, "No. I know what you mean. I feel the same way about her lover. I dream about him you know. About us in another era. But in this era, their love story will end differently. They will not be separated."

"Rui, I won't lie…I am a little worried. Mostly, about you…" Rhythm began tentatively.

"Worried about me? Why?"

"You don't know my grandfather. He will find ways to make your life hell. And I can't see that happening." Rhythm said softly, her eyes growing worried.

"Hey! Look at me," Rui said, "Nothing will happen to me. I am not alone here. I have my friends with me who will always be by my side. We will work things out. Don't worry…I don't like to see you this way…which brings me to the point…what happened this afternoon?"

Rhythm sighed. She had almost forgotten about Karanveer. "That guy saw me with, Karanveer…"

"Yes," Rui asked her to continue.

"Is my betrothed…" Rhythm said shutting her eyes.

"How long have you been engaged to him?" Rui asked, growing slightly tensed.

"All my life I think. It's not formalized yet. My grandfather and his father made a promise to each other that when we grew up we would be married to each other…he's the young nawab of Gwalior. So basically it's more of a business arrangement than a marriage really," Rhythm said.

"So you never liked him?" Rui asked slowly.

"I never liked anybody until I met you Rui. It's weird but I used to shy away from every guy that ever approached me. Karanveer included. In fact, I don't even like him as a person…but things aren't that easy…" Rhythm said.

"What do you mean?"

"Karanveer today confessed that he loved me and that he has been in love with me for years now. He's not going to back down Rui…no matter what. And that scares me." She said.

"Don't worry. We'll do whatever we need to do in order to get through this…" Rui said.

"Rui, promise me, you won't do anything rash." Rhythm said.

"No Rhythm. I love you too much to behave impulsively about these things. I will probably need all the help I can get from you and from my friends. The only thing is, I don't know how to keep you away from this guy when he's living under the same roof as you."

"Hmm…hey there's one way." Rhythm said, sitting up in excitement.

Rui arched a questioning eyebrow. "Why don't you have Tsukushi and Yuki come and stay with me?"

"Will your grandfather be OK with it? Isn't he a bit anti-Japanese at the moment?"

"Very funny. All said and done, Tsukushi is Domyouji Tsukasa's wife and they both were gracious hosts to my grandfather and me. My grandfather might be superstitious but he will never disrespect his guests."

"Hmm…guess I will sleep a little better if I know you have Tsukushi and Yuki with you. Although Tsukasa might not like the idea of being separated from his wife!" Rui said smiling.

"I understand that. I think we'll find a way to make it up to him once we're together."

"We are together Rhythm."

"I meant, when we're married…" Rhythm blushed.

"Come to think of it, you're dressed as a bride and we're in a temple…what's stopping us from marrying now?" Rui asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Rhythm's eyes widened in surprise, "Now?"

"You don't want to?"

"But there's no priest…nothing here…no one…" Rhythm said sadly.

"We'll get married in front of the world again. Tonight…let's just do it for you and me." Rui kissed her softly.

Rhythm smiled. And with her, she knew that a part of her that she left behind in the palace…her twin soul smiled too.

Rui stood up and pulled her up to face him. He then looked around and sighed. He took her hands in his own and instead of wedding vows started reciting a poem,

"I carry your heart with me,

(I carry it in my heart)

I am never without it

(Anywhere I go, you go my dear;

And whatever is done by only me

Is your doing my darling)

I fear no fate

(For you are my fate, my sweet)

I want no world

(For beautiful, you are my world, my true)

And it's you are whatever

A moon has always meant

And whatever a sun will always sing

Is you.

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root

And the bud of the bud

And the sky of the sky

Of a tree called life;

Which grows higher than the soul can hope

Or mind can hide)

And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart

(I carry it in my heart.)"

Rhtyhm followed and repeated the words after him, almost surprised that he chose her favourite poem by E. as a wedding vow. She couldn't hold back her tears of joy while mouthing the words. Her chest swelled up with emotion and she could hardly believe how much she loved the man that stood in front of her.

As they completed the vows, Rui reached into his pocket and produced an old wooden box. He flipped it open and inside, Rhythm saw, was an old silver ring. It was a simple silver band it was only when Rui showed her the inscription in Japanese on the inside did a soft gasp passed her lips.

**To the Rhythm of my heart…**

The truth was, just as Rithumbura had given Rhythm a gift that day, Rui had received one too. In the show where he had purchased the paayal for Rhythm, he had come across this ring and he instantly knew the significant of it the moment he picked it up for it seemed to be emitting a soft glow that only Rui could see. His suspicions were confirmed when he had picked up the ring and found the inscription inside. It was meant to be.

Rhythm looked up in awe as Rui slipped the ring on to her finger. He then bent forward and kissed his bride.

The blissful couple was oblivious to the world. The world didn't want them together and they didn't care about it. They had found their way to each other across oceans, across time. But what they didn't know was how much this union of their souls meant to two lonely figures.

The moment their lips met, something wonderful happened. All those years ago when Rithumbura had committed suicide and cursed the household, she had also unknowingly condemned herself to an eternity of loneliness for it was her belief that she and her Rui could be together only while they were alive. She had killed herself out of grief and not because she believed it would lead her to her lover's soul. She had since been condemned to stay inside the perimeter of the palace and the desert that fell inside the palace grounds. While her Rui…his soul traveled further away from her…

But tonight, this simple…almost romantically silly act of a getting married had freed her and her Rui from the shackles of her curse that had kept them apart…and for the first time in 300 years, both of them stood together, hand in hand looking at the couple lost in each others' kiss in front of them.

xxxxx

_Rithumbura turned to face her Rui, "At last…"_

"_Together…" he completed for her._

_They held on to each other and their lips met…an eternity had passed since the last time they kissed…but Rithumbura could still feel the same excitement that she felt when she was just a young girl and when this handsome foreigner had kissed her under these very stars for the very first time._

"_You know it's now yet complete…" her Rui began. _

_She nodded. She knew that although they were finally together, they still had unfinished business here on earth. They had once allowed themselves to be separated and their love torn apart. This time, they had to prevent that at any cost. They had to keep the young couple…Rui and his Rhythm together._

* * *

><p>So…what do you think? Like it?<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter! I've been a little unwell over the past few days. But now I am back, so look forward to regular posts. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

He woke up holding his head for it was throbbing heavily. He had no idea what had happened and how he now found himself in his bad. The last thing he remembered hearing blood curling eerie laughter and a scary vision of Ritu's apparition jumping off the balcony edge. The moment he remembered the vision, Karanveer finally woke up with a start.

He realized he was sweating profusely through his thin muslin kurta and he held his hands in both his hands.

"_Chai lao hamare liye!_ Tea! Get me tea now!" he screamed out.

Not wanting to upset the Chhote Nawab, piping hot tea was produced within minutes which he downed in one gulp. He still held on to his throbbing head. Nothing made sense. Who was that women who looked like Ritu but was so scary! And why had she mocked him this way? How could she jump? And where had Ritu gone? He couldn't make any sense.

He was scared out of his wits for sure and was not likely to undertake any more night time excursions in the old part of the palace, but he was more than a little bit curious about the strange occurrences of the previous night. He knew that he wasn't really going to get any answers from Ritu's grandfather, but then again meeting Ritu alone wasn't going to be easy. But somehow he felt that she was the only one who could give him any concrete answers.

For now he just had to haul his unrelenting body and mind down to the main dining area for breakfast. He was already late so he hurried through his morning activities and bounded out of his room the moment he was done.

However, when he walked into the dining room he was surprised to find more people at the table than he had expected. Along with his father, Ritu and her grandfather, joining them for breakfast were two pretty petitie girls with distinctly oriental features. The sickening feeling that Karanveer had woken up with in the morning had returned to turn his stomach. He knew this was yet another move by Ritu to thwart his affections.

"Oh Karanveer beta, good you could join us for breakfast. We had almost given up on expecting your company. The servants told me that you woke up with a headache. Are you feeling better now?" Ritu's grandfather, The Maharana enquired.

"Yes. Much better, thank you," he lied, "I had gone for a long stroll last night in the old part of the palace which tired me out," he added keeping an eye on Ritu for any reaction. But he couldn't tell if she felt anything for Ritu kept staring down into her cup of coffee, concentrating on stirring sugar that had long since dissolved into the hot liquid.

"Oh beta, that's not a very safe area. Anyway, I'm glad you could join us. I'd like you to meet Mrs. Tsukushi Domyouji, the wife of Mr. Tsukasa Domyouji of the famous Domyouji International and Ms. Yuki Matsouka, her friend. Tsukushi-chan was a gracious hostess to both Ritu and me on our recent sojourn to Tokyo and I'm glad she and her friend has allowed us the opportunity to repay some of the debt." The Maharana said.

Ritu was amazed at how convincing her grandfather sounded in offering all his services to his guests this way. She knew deep down he hated the idea of having these Japanese women stay at the palace for he knew that they provided a direct link to the man who would ruin the Maharana's life and household forever. Still she could not fault his Rajput hospitality and courtesy. Maybe things didn't have to be so bad after all. She looked up and smiled at the two girls. She finally had real living people she could talk to about her love for Rui.

Karanveer, whose eyes had barely left Ritu, understood that something was seriously up the moment he saw Ritu smile at the two Japanese girls for her eyes sparkled like never before…with real pleasure.

When breakfast was almost over, Tsukushi said, "Ritu-chan, you must show Yuki-chan and me around your beautiful palace today. It's so amazing to call such a majestic place home."

"Sure, I'd love to! Also I have loads to catch up with, with you both!" Ritu said.

"Oh yes! It's great that we'll all finally get some time to hang out together," Yuki quipped in.

Ritu noticed that although Yuki was putting on a smile, there was an unspoken sadness in her eyes. Was something up with Nishikado-san? Ritu couldn't stop wondering. Maybe she and Rui had been a little too selfish…just focusing on their own woes and forgetting friends who probably needed their help too. She made a mental note to bring up the matter with Rui when she met him later tonight.

"Umm Ritu," Karanveer cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes," Ritu looked up.

"Can I have a word with you before you take these lovely ladies on a tour of the house?" he asked.

Ritu could hardly refuse Karanveer, so having no other choice, she nodded her assent. A look of uncertainty passed between all the three girls at the table.

Finally as the table was cleared, Tsukushi and Yuki went to their rooms where Ritu promised to meet them later; while she herself followed Karanveer out to the car as he decided to drive to the nearby temple ruins to talk to her.

xxxxx

"What's happening here Ritu?" Karanveer demanded.

Ritu had never expected Karanveer to simply launch into the subject, so she was a little taken aback. Btu quickly composing herself, she looked at him and just pretended to not understand what he meant.

"Don't play with me Ritu!" he said.

"I'm doing no such thing Karanveer!" she retorted.

"God! Women! Ugh!" he cried out in frustration.

"What, pray tell me, has brought out this frustration against my gender?" Ritu suddenly realized she was enjoying this.

"You will be the death of me woman!" Karanveer said irritatedly, "Well you almost managed to give me a stroke last night anyway!"

Now Ritu was really unsure what he was talking about, "Stroke? As in heart attack?"

"No a sun stroke! Of course a heart attack! You very well know I followed you last night."

Ritu remained silent, suddenly finding her toe nails very interesting.

"Look at me when I talk to you Ritu!" he said. She tore her gaze away from her feet and willed herself to look at him.

"I followed you…and then there were suddenly two of you…what was all that Ritu? Who was the other girl? And why were you both dressed as brides?" he demanded.

Finally Ritu realized he was probably talking about Rithumbura and understood that Rithumbura had been up to a lot more than just showing her the way out of the palace last night. She finally said, "Karanveer I told you earlier. Give up. You can't have me."

Being unable to take it anymore, Karanveer's frustration finally gave way, he held Ritu by her shoulder and pushed her slightly against the nearby temple pillar effectively trapping her in his grip.

"Let me go Karanveer," Ritu demanded.

"Just tell me why Ritu? Tell me what all this means! You are driving me crazy!" He cried.

"You are hurting me Karanveer! Let me go!" Ritu responded, visibly disturbed.

"Give me an answer Ritu! I deserve to at least know the truth!" he said, tightening his grip on her arms.

"You won't be able to handle the truth Karanveer. I may not have liked you all my life, but don't make me hate you now. And I don't think I am answerable to you in any way! So let me go. Now!" she yelled.

"Like hell I am letting you go!" Karanveer swore and leaned in closer to forcibly kiss Ritu!

"No!" Ritu screamed.

And then in a fraction of a moment, she had brought her hands up to her face where something on her ring finger gleamed in the sun almost mesmerizing him. And at that very moment, he felt a fierce tug, a push, violently separating his from Ritu and throwing him on the ground where he landed on his backside with an audible thud.

Before Karanveer could even begin to comprehend what was happening to him, he saw what he had never ever even imagined possible. Stood in front of him were four tall strangers, all distinctly Japanese.

xxxxx

The moment Tsukushi and Yuki found out that Karanveer wanted to take Ritu out for a drive, they knew they had to do something. Tsukushi had placed one call to Tsukasa to inform him of the development and had hoped the F4 would do what was required.

The moment Tsukasa had heard from Tsukushi, he gathered all the members of the F4 together, "Yo Akira! Get Soujirou and Rui together, we're going for a little drive."

On the way to the temple the four boys had decided to just follow Ritu and Karanveer around to see what was happening. Tsukushi had mentioned to Tsukasa that this Karanveer had followed Ritu last night but something had happened to him which had prevented him from knowing here exactly she was headed. However, when Karanveer picked the temple as the location for a chat with Ritu, the F4 weren't too sure if he was unaware of Ritu's night time excursion.

They still decided to keep a low profile on getting to the temple to see what was exactly about to happen. While all of them knew that they were going to be witnessing some sort of an argument. No one was prepared to believe that Karanveer would actually try to assault Ritu. The moment he put his hand on her arm, Rui could barely control his anger and wanted to beat this guy to a pulp.

It was only when Akira held him back to see how the events in front of them were unfolding that he held back. But when Rui realized that Karanveer had no intentions of letting his Rhythm go but was rather going to kiss her, an alien force took over him, as if he wasn't even himself anymore. No one, and that meant NO ONE could touch his Rhythm and get away with it!

He had left his friends behind and rushed forward to knock the living daylights out of that bastard who dared to touch his wife this way! One blow from him was enough to send Karanveer on a trip of the universe and send him flying back falling heavily on his ass.

Soon Rui was joined by Akira, Soujirou and Tsukasa who were all kind of shook up seeing their quiet, peace loving friend suddenly channeling everyone from Rambo to the Terminator to Rocky with his powerful assault on that hapless Indian boy. But being loyal friends, they stood by his side anticipating the Indian boy's next move, each one ready to deliver another damaging blow.

Ritu, meanwhile stood rooted to the spot, speechless as she saw Rui come to her rescue out of thin air! For a moment she almost thought as if it was Rithumbura's Rui and not hers who she saw in front of her, for the fierce look on his face did not match her Rui's expressions at all. It was only when he turned to look at her with that look of utmost concern on his face did she realize that it was in fact, her Rui.

xxxxx

Karanveer saw that he was grossly outnumbered and he knew that although these Japs looked frail they were made of steel thanks to their extensive study of martial arts. And the stances these lads had taken clearly informed him that even a slight blow from them could easily maim him for life.

Not wanting to risk his life, he did the smart thing and decided not to retaliate.

He simply looked up and said, "Fine. I give up. I won't fight. But can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"No one touches her!" Rui growled slowly.

"Yes, I got that. You proved your point," Karanveer said, sulking, "Now can you tell me who are you all and what are you doing here?"

Finally, Ritu stepped out from behind the four boys. "It's OK guys. All said and done, I guess he really doesn't know what's up. So Karanveer, allow me to introduce you to my friends."

"This is Tsukasa Domyouji, whose wife you met in the morning. There are his friends Soujirou Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka," Ritu said pointing out each member of the F4. And finally, pointing to Rui, she said, "And this is Hanazawa Rui, my husband."

Karanveer's face went from vary to disinterested to devoid of all colour in a matter of moments. Husband? What the hell was Ritu talking about?

"Husband?" Karanveer repeated incredulously.

The funny thing was, the expressions on the faces of the other members of the F4 were as shocked and surprised as the one on Karanveer's. So Rui had clearly not informed them about the little ceremony they had last night, Ritu sighed. This was going to be one long day of explanations Ritu decided.

Finally, snapping everyone out of their shocked state Rui said, "I believe you all need to know a lot of things which we've been keeping from you." He took Ritu's hand in his own and continued, "I think we all should go back to the hotel to discuss this further. Tsukasa, can you call the girls to the hotel for lunch? They need to know this too."

Finally he turned to Karanveer and said, "And although I really want to squeeze the very last drop of blood from your body at this very moment now, I won't for I know your only fault is that somewhere you love my Rhythm in some weird warped way of yours. You come along too if you want to know what's happening and why you should have just listened to her when she asked you to back off!"

Not wanting to say anything more, Rui led Rhythm out of the temple without another glance at the Indian boy. Karanveer for his part, followed the couple and the other visible stunned boys out of the temple premises, unsure of all the other surprises that he was sure were in store for him.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? When I started writing this chapter, I had a completely different story in mind. And then I realized how much I missed the F4! And so I decided to get some action in here. Tell me what you think of it.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

I am extremely sorry that I haven't written for a while. I've just been too busy with work. But I'm back again and I hope to continue writing this story the way I used to earlier. So here goes…

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Once in the car, Karanveer just decided to shut up and ponder over all that had happened in the past few days in his life. He had come close to finally getting the girl he wanted, then he was scared off by her ghost and now he was being terrorized by four very handsome and very powerful Japanese men, one of whom claimed to be the 'husband' of the girl he intended to marry.

Something wasn't adding up. How could things go so wrong in such a short span of time?

Surprisingly, this was the exact thought going on in Soujirou's mind too. What did Rui mean when he called Ritu his wife? He looked at Rui who still had a stern look on his face while he draped a protective arm around Ritu. He then looked at Ritu who looked comfortable sitting framed against Rui's protective arms. He then looked at his other two friends, relieved to find someone else besides him looking incredulously at the two love birds.

The short drive to the hotel was proving to be rather intense for everyone involved for tempers were still flared and confusion was rampant. Only Rui and Ritu seemed to find something to smile about. While everyone around them sat in an uncomfortable silence, the two managed to sit in peace, with their fingers entwined into each other's.

Karanveer had now become accustomed to looking pale and weirdly sick thanks to all his recent encounters with everything from ghosts to foreigners to impossible lovers.

xxxxx

"Is everything OK?" Yuki cried out when she saw the F4, Ritu and Karanveer walk into the lobby of the hotel. She and Tsukushi were impatiently pacing the floor in anticipation of their arrival.

"Hmm…" Akira nodded, "Let's go up to the suite. We can't talk here."

Everyone followed him quietly as he led the party up to the private suite that had been booked by the F4.

The suite covered the entire north face of the hotel which was in fact an old Haveli turned into a hotel. It had over six bedrooms, two spacious dining rooms, a study and a huge terrace that looked out over to the desert.

Once on the terrace, Yuki quickly called for room service to bring in some cool drinks, iced-teas and beers, while Karanveer, clearly in need for something stronger, opted for a scotch.

"Now, can someone please tell me what the hell is happening here?" Karanveer asked impatiently.

"Well…Karanveer, the thing is…when I asked you to back off, and told you a relationship between you and me wasn't possible, I wasn't playing with you. There are things at play here which you cannot even begin to understand…" Ritu began.

"The people who see here right now have all been a part of my life for a very short while, that is, except you and Rui. Although I've known you all my life, I've known Rui for an eternity…"

Karanveer looked like he couldn't make any sense of what she was saying. And who could blame him really, Ritu smiled ruefully. She was herself just about coming to terms with the reality of her life.

"Ritu, really? Eternity? Isn't that taking things too far?" Karanveer blurted out, earning himself a scowl from Rui.

Ritu smiled, "Karanveer, yesterday when you followed me, what did you see?"

"Huh? I saw you, dressed as a bride…and then…" Karanveer's voice trailed off as he shudder at the memory of the earlier night.

"What did you see Karanveer?"

"I followed you and then, I saw two of you…and I followed the other you…and then she turned around, only it wasn't you…it was an apparition…one that was mocking me…what the hell is happening Ritu? What is this?" he looked clearly distressed now.

Taking pity on him, Ritu finally told him the entire story; two love stories in fact – Rui and Ritu's love story and Rui and Rithumbura's love story.

"…so the girl you saw jumping off the ledge was in fact, Rithumbura's ghost…" Ritu finished the story.

The air on the terrace had suddenly gone still as everyone was digesting what they had just heard. While the other members of the F4, Yuki and Tsukushi had heard the story earlier, the full gravity of the situation had just hit home. What was earlier just a tale had now become entwined in their lives through their connection to Rui and Ritu. They were all a part of this story now. And for the first time even a cynic like Soujirou actually believed in the credibility of the story.

While everyone was lost in their own thoughts, Tsukasa suddenly asked, "Oi…all this we know…but Rui, what's with you calling Ritu-chan your wife?"

At that, everyone snapped out of their collective reverie and stared straight at Rui and Ritu. While Rui was smiling serenely, Ritu was blushing in all shades of pink and red.

"Well, guys, the thing is that last night when Rhythm came to meet me, she came dressed as a bride…a beautiful Indian bride. And since we both were at the temple, we decided, why wait? So, we said our vows and we got married." Rui explained, holding Rhythm close to him.

"That's so romantic," Yuki said dabbing the corners of her eye. She caught Soujirou looking at her at that instant. For someone who didn't believe in love, Soujirou looked rather moved by Yuki's tears…but the moment was lost as he quickly composed himself and said, "But that's not a real marriage."

"Yeah! That's not real," Karanveer shouted, and then seeing angry glares being shot at him from every corner, sat back down quietly.

"What is a real wedding then? We both were there, we took our vows in the presence of god and we also had witnesses." Rui said.

"Witnesses? We didn't come with you last night," Akira pointed out.

"We had other witnesses…" Rhythm said.

"Please don't tell me you're going to say stars or whatever; my head is spinning as it is." Soujirou added.

"Baka! How can stars be witnesses? Don't you know you need human beings as witnesses," Tsukasa sniggered. Tsukushi shook her head, wondering when her husband would stop being a baka!

Rhythm smiled, "No, we had Rui and Rithumbura blessing us. They were there looking down on us as we said our wows. The thing is, while Rithumbura placed the curse on my grandfather's house, she also managed to condemn her own relationship with Rui. They both had to spend 300 years apart…she trapped in the palace and he in the desert. Our union last night, freed them to be together."

"So now that they are together…the curse is over right?" Karanveer enquired.

"Well a part of it is. They're together now. But there's still one more part of the curse that remains to be fulfilled yet. The Maharana has to accept Rui as his successor to the throne in order to prevent the palace and the Gharana from falling into ruins." Rhythm stated.

"So what's the problem now?" Karanveer asked.

"For one, you." Rui said blankly, "As long as you are in the picture, the Maharana will not even consider meeting any other potential suitor for his granddaughter. The second problem being the fact that he believes marrying Rhythm off to me would mean a certain doom. He's been fed only a part of the curse by his adamant ancestors. He doesn't know that marrying his granddaughter off to me is the only way of saving his Gharana!"

"So you see Karanveer, you're really in the wrong place at the wrong time. We have a lot of issues to sort out before we can even get Dadaji to see the light…" Rhythm said.

"But Ritu, I wasn't joking when I said I loved you. I still do. And yeah although I know now that I could probably never have you…it just kills me to know that I am not even allowed to try." Karanveer said.

Something about his words hit Yuki. She realized she knew exactly how Karanveer felt at that very instant. Had she not felt the exact same thing innumerable times before? The fact that she wasn't even allowed trying? Because no matter what she did, she could never get the one she loved. A sharp pain rose through her chest as she took a quick glance at Soujirou who stood across the terrace staring out towards the desert.

"Karanveer, love isn't always about wanting to try. Sometimes it is about letting go." Yuki said quietly, staring down into her empty class of iced-tea.

Tsukushi and Rhythm exchanged glances knowing full well where this piece of knowledge was coming from. The moment the words left Yuki's mouth, Soujirou's back had stiffened. There were a million questions erupting in his mind at that very moment…but the biggest one was…did he really want to know the answers to them all?

"So that's it? I'm just supposed to walk away?" Karanveer asked.

"You can be a friend and help us." Rhythm asked.

"Help you?"

"Karanveer, we might have never seen eye to eye but I do know you are a great guy and honestly the girl who's meant for you is out there somewhere. So for now, if you'd like, you would help us, help me make my love happen. I know I am asking for a lot and I will understand if you turn down my plea. But we could really use all the help we can get right now." Rhythm said. Rui looked surprised at Rhythm's plea for help to Karanveer.

"Rhythm, we don't need his help…" he said.

"No Rui, she's right," Akira said, "We could do with Karanveer's help. He is the only on The Maharana trusts. We need to find a way to get The Maharana to see the error of his ways and Karanveer can help us there."

"So what do you say Karanveer?" Tsukasa asked.

"Fine…but no more hauntings right?" Karanveer conceded. He looked at Yuki and saw a sad smile in her eyes. "I know that I can't do anything else her except walking away from all this. But I love Ritu too much to do that. I just want to see you happy Ritu…"

Ritu walked over to Karanveer and hugged him. That was the first time she had ever shown any affection towards him. Such is life, Karanveer sighed to himself. But he was happy with what he got and was also glad at the smile Yuki rewarded him with.

"Now anyway ladies, we call need to head back to the palace before the Maharana smells something fishy." Karanveer said.

And before long, the little party had broken up with Karanveer accompanying the girls back to the palace and the F4 reconvening to figure out the next plan of action.

All eight of them made plans to catch up at the temple ruins that night to figure out how they were going to get the lovers together for an eternity.

* * *

><p>This was one hell of a difficult chapter to write! I am not taking breaks again ever! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

I know I've been really bad and not writing. I have a lot of excuses that I can make right now…but I won't. Instead, I'll just shut up and let my story do the talking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Rui was feeling increasingly uneasy. He didn't trust Karanveer for a moment. But at the moment, he was in no position to change the status quo and had to be content with going along with everyone else's plan. If it were up to him, he wouldn't have let Rhythm go back to the palace. His mind was far away, when he was rudely jerked out of his deep thought due to Soujirou's insistent calling.

"Na, Rui! Earth to! We need to talk!" Soujirou said.

"Where are the others?" Rui asked noticing Tsukasa and Akira were nowhere to be seen.

"They've stepped out for a bit. Akira said he had some work to take care of. So it's just you and me. Beer?" Soujirou asked.

Accepting the cool drink from him, Rui said, "So what's it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, for once, what was with the wedding thing? I mean why were you in such a rush to get married? Aren't you seeing Tsukasa suffering enough?" Soujirou tried to lighten the mood.

Smiling, Rui said, "Tsukasa is suffering because he can be a real idiot at times! But otherwise he's enjoying every moment of being with Tsukushi. He wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

"But tell me something, just a while ago, you were in love with Tsukushi…so how does that work? You don't love her anymore now that you've met Ritu-chan?" Soujirou asked in his usual matter of fact manner of speaking.

"It's not that I don't love Tsukushi. She's always going to have a special place in my heart. She's a friend. And just like you and Akira and Tsukasa are an indispensable part of my life, so is she. We connect on a different level altogether. But the thing about Rhythm is…she's my soul mate. I just had to see her to know it. There's no right or wrong here. It's just that the heart wants what the heart wants." Rui sighed.

"And how do you know what your heart really wants?" Soujirou asked.

"You just know. The pain you feel at not being able to have what you want is unbearable. That's what it means when people say they are heartbroken. It's not that they can't live without the other person. It's just that they don't see any meaning in wanting to continue." Rui explained.

"Nah! Rui, all this is too much sentimental mumbo-jumbo. Look at me, I am perfectly fine living the comfortable life I am living. Yeah I've experienced heart break and all that, but I am living, aren't I? And enjoying life at that." Soujirou said taking a big swig of his beer.

"Are you really happy?" Rui set down his beer, looked straight into Soujirou's eyes and asked him.

"Of course!" Soujirou looked away, turned his back towards Rui and walked over to the balcony to look over at the desert.

Rui smiled. Tsukasa wasn't the only baka amongst the F4. Soujirou was a bigger baka!

"Hmm, yeah I guess. Perhaps Yuki should find some good Indian prince and settle down with him, don't you think? She's fit to be royalty. She looks the part for sure!" Rui teased.

"Yuki's a country bumpkin! Not royalty. She's too sweet and soft spoken to bear the burdens of royalty. She is fine where she is. She should focus on her career. She'll make a good artist some day. She's got the sensitivity for it." Soujirou said absent-mindedly.

"Still, actually I think I have an idea. Maybe I'll ask Rhythm to set Yuki up with a date. With Tsukushi constantly being hounded by Tsukasa, Yuki must be feeling terribly lonely. Rhythm and me, we have a lot of things to look after anyway." He said.

"Why, we're there to entertain her, Akira and me." Soujirou added quickly.

"You guys! Right! Yuki should depend on Japan's biggest flirts for entertainment." Rui laughed.

"Very funny Rui!" Soujirou was scowling.

Rui suddenly couldn't stop laughing. He knew he had rattled Soujirou enough. Maybe it was time for him to return the favour his dear friend had done for him by coming to India with him. Rui really wanted to see Soujirou and Yuki happy together. The only question was, how was he going to get this baka to realize how much he loved Yuki!

xxxxx

It was Tsukushi who came up with the plan.

On their way home to Ritu's palace, the girls were trying to figure out how they could enlist Karanveer to help them. Their immediate issue was getting Ritu's grandfather to rethink Karanveer as a possible suitor for Ritu. But they didn't really want to make him the bad guy. There had to be something else they could do. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Ritu was still thinking about Rui's arms around her and how much she hated parting from him. They had not even had enough time to say a proper goodbye. He had just hugged her tight, not wanting to let go of her. They had shared a soft kiss and that was all. She couldn't wait for the day when she would kiss him just because she could! This distance was agonizing!

Yuki, on the other hand was lost in her own thoughts. Life had brought her to an unexpected juncture. She had never imagined being this broken, rejected shadow of her former self. There was a time when she was filled with so much enthusiasm and hope. She loved life. Now, every moment felt like a task. Her chest was heavy with despair. She knew she was never going to be able to get over Soujirou. He was the only one she had ever loved. She knew he couldn't love her back and she had made peace with the fact. But it still hurt sometimes.

She would have preferred him to be completely cold and indifferent towards her. Maybe it would have made things easier for her then. But that wasn't the case. His extreme behavior was giving her a whiplash. She didn't want to hope again. And he wouldn't let her kill her hope! It was beyond cruel!

Karanveer could see a myriad of emotions passing over Yuki's face in the rear view mirror of the car. Of all of Ritu's friends, he had liked this quiet, pensive girl the most. She had an air of melancholy about her, yet she could light up the room with her smile. He felt as if there was some deep sorrow she carried within her yet put on a brave front for the benefit of others, and maybe for her own sanity. Somewhere, after the recent turn of events, he felt a weird kind of kinship with her. As if they both were sailing in the same boat: two heartbroken people adrift in a sea of hopelessness.

While everyone else was busy with their own private thoughts, Tsukushi had a lot of other things to think about. While she dearly loved Rui and Ritu, she also wanted to help her best friend Yuki. The question was, how? And that's when she noticed Karanveer glance over at Yuki. Being the shrewd lawyer that Tsukushi had become, she finally got an answer to her question. If everything worked out well, she would not only solve Rui and Ritu's problem but also Yuki's problem!

Setting the ball in motion, Tsukushi said, "Yuki, would you mind if I have a chat with Ritu-chan alone. I need to talk about Rui."

Knowing completely well what Tsukushi might want to say to Ritu, Yuki nodded. She knew her friend didn't want Ritu to find out about Rui's past from anyone else. There were things that had happened, that Yuki was sure Rui hadn't yet had the chance to explain to Ritu.

Tsukushi added, "Ritu-chan, I need to talk to you about a few things once we get back to the palace. I hope you can make some time for me."

"Of course Tsukushi-chan!" smiled Ritu. Something was definitely up. She saw a slight mischievous gleam in Tsukushi's eyes. Whatever it was, she was sure it had to be about Yuki.

Only Tsukushi knew, what she was about to do was going to affect both Ritu and Yuki…hopefully in the best of ways!

xxxxx

While everyone was still caught up in their respective thoughts of love, melancholy and mischief; none of them were prepared for what or rather who lay in wait for them back at the palace.

As Karanveer's car entered the palace, the darbaan came rushing forward to usher the ladies into the house. Karanveer, handing over the keys to the darbaan, walked in after them and was stunned to find his entire family, father, mother and younger sister Ekta in the main seating room at the palace.

"Bhaiyya!" Ekta came running forward to hug her brother. She was about Ritu's age and seemed to be devoted to her elder brother. Yuki and Tsukushi looked rather stunned when they saw this beautiful young girl fling herself at Karanveer.

Karanveer, though happy to see his family was also feeling a little uneasy because he knew his life was going to get messed up further! As if all that he faced in the past few days wasn't enough, he now had his mother and baby sister to witness his misery. Hiding feelings from women who know and love you is the most difficult thing to do in the world, and Karanveer could just see his life getting more and more complicated with every minute that passed.

"Ekta! How are you?" Ritu asked with a wary smile, "And auntie, how nice to see you after all this time. What a pleasant surprise!" Ritu was never particularly fond of Ekta. If Karanveer was bad, Ekta was worse. She was an arrogant spoilt brat. She was one of those extremely pampered girls who always had her way no matter what. It didn't help that her family and especially her brother spoilt her rotten.

While Ekta was nasty to people she didn't like and didn't care about people much, the one person she really cared about was her brother. She wasn't exactly fond of Ritu and honestly didn't know what her brother saw in the girl. She found Ritu vary boring and tiresome and somewhat ancient in her ways. Being as well traveled as her brother, Ekta had a taste for the exotic and couldn't care less about Miss-Plain-Jane Ritu. She was however intrigued at the presence of two Japanese girls that stood before her.

"Well, we just had to come! When papa told us that you and Bhaiyya would be getting married soon, I just couldn't resist staying away! After all, my brother is going to be marrying my childhood friend!" Ekta bubbled away!

Ritu threw a worried glance at Karanveer. He looked resigned. Tsukushi's brain was already reworking the plan she had just thought of. Unfortunately, for her plan to work, Ekta would have to be told the truth…well not the whole truth, but part of it at least. Suddenly, things didn't look rosy anymore. She didn't really like the girl she saw in front of her. While she could see that this Ekta creature was putting on quite a show of liking Ritu, the animosity between the two was palpable.

"Well isn't anyone going to introduce me?" Ekta demanded looking in the direction of Tsukushi and Yuki.

"Ah yes. My apologies. Ekta, these are my friends Tsukushi Domyouji, the wife of Tsukasa Domyouji, heir to Domyouji International of Japan. And this is her best friend and now also a good friend of mine, Yuki Matsouka," Ritu explained, "And ladies, meet Ekta, Karanveer's little sister."

"Hi Tsukushi! And Ritu, you didn't tell me who Yuki is married to. Some other heir?" Ekta winked.

Cringing at Ekta's thoughtless chatter, Ritu said, "Well, Yuki is single. She's studying art and plan to become an artist."

"Then she definitely needs a sugar daddy to help her with all her expenses, don't you think? I mean artists make a pittance!" Ekta gave Yuki a contemptuous look expertly masking it with a chilling smile.

"Ekta!" Karanveer reprimanded his wayward little sister with a raised eyebrow.

On seeing his stern look, Ekta realized she had perhaps stepped over the line. She just smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly for it to seem genuine, and walked over to her mother.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you at dinner then. All this traveling has really tired us out. So see you Yuki, Tsukushi and Ritu…bhabhi!" Ekta giggled away.

Tsukushi saw the stricken look on Ritu's face. Ok letting, Ekta in on any secret was out of question! She was not going to make anything easy for them. Tsukushi wondered what she could do now. And then, there was only one answer she could think of. It was time to turn to the almighty – her husband, Tsukasa!

* * *

><p>Now I am feeling excited for I finally know how I am going to take this story forward. The past couple of weeks I was totally out of inspiration! SO I am happy that I finally know my way forward!<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Yay! Writing for second day in a row feels good. I like being back So here goes the next chapter!

Chapter 20

Dinner was an agonizing event. Ekta had dominated the conversation and for some reason had chosen to target both Ritu and Yuki for some reason. While Ritu was being humiliated with all sorts of innuendos involving Karanveer, poor Yuki was made to feel like an outsider in a rich man's world. Never since Kaede Domyouji had ever made Yuki feel that way. Ritu and Karanveer were mortified at Ekta's behavior.

"Ekta, I think that's enough for today. You should concentrate on the fine dinner that has been arranged for you," Karanveer finally spoke up, having had enough of his sister's childish chatter.

"Oh Bhaiyya! Please! Don't you think we ought to make Yuki feel like one of us at least? I mean I am sure she's never really tasted such fine food. I know what Japanese fisherfolk survive on…fish and rice…and what's that watery soup you'll have…ah miso soup!" Ekta wouldn't give up.

Having had enough herself, Yuki, was not in the mood to take things lying down. She surprised herself when she said, "Ekta-chan, for such a well traveled person as you, your knowledge of Japan is very limited. Too bad you've never had the pleasure to try out what Japanese fisher-folk eat. See, the thing is, they provide ingredients for some of the world's best known restaurants, the priciest ones. The fish and rice when served as sushi is something, I'm sure you pay a fortune for!"

Ekta's face showed that she felt the full sting of Yuki's words. She didn't like being upstaged by some poor Japanese fisher girl that she thought Yuki to be. But Yuki's outburst did manage to curtail Ekta's assault for the time being. Politely excusing herself from the table, Ekta decided to take dessert in her room as she suddenly realized she had some phone calls to make.

Tsukushi had to take a quick gulp of water to stop herself from laughing aloud. She had never seen Yuki so riled up. But then again Ekta had it coming. This girl was impossible. Karanveer almost looked like a saint in front of his devilish sister! Pulling herself out of these thoughts, Tsukushi also excused herself from the table and headed straight to her room where she put through a call to Tsukasa.

"Makino! Are you all right? Is everything OK?" Tsukasa asked sounding worried.

"Of course I am OK." Tsukushi smiled.

"OK. I was just worried that you called. You never call. I am the one who always has to call you and even then you don't answer…" Tsukasa began with his long list of complaints.

"Calm down! You call me some 50 times a day! I don't even have a few moments to miss you so that I can call you and tell you that!" Tsukushi retorted.

Tsukasa's expression that was somewhere between scowling and making a puppy face told the other members of the F4 that were sitting around him that the famous couple was fighting yet again!

"Anyway, I have something important to talk about." Tsukushi said.

"OK. What happened?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well the thing is, I have a plan…but there's a little glitch. And I need your help with it." Tsukushi said. She knew Tsukasa was going to be gloating forever that she finally needed his help with something. That man was insufferable. And she loved him to bits, she thought smiling.

"Oh! That's why you called the Almightly Tsukasa! Tell me…you need a car? You want some money? You want me to beat up someone?" Tuskuasa's brain could come up with nothing else.

"No you baka! I need you to come to the palace. As a guest. With Soujirou." Tsukushi said.

"Eh?" Now Tsukasa was confused. Wasn't the plan to keep the guys away from Ritu's grandfather?

"God! Why are you like that? Listen can you hand the phone over the Rui or Akira? They'll understand the situation better!" Tsukushi was now losing her patience.

"Eh Makino! I'm your husband. Don't talk to me this way!"Tsukusa roared.

"Yes, I am not talking to you. Just please hand the phone to one of those guys." Tsukushi was angry now.

Before the full force of her ire could hit him, Tsukasa handed the phone over to Akira.

"Yo Tsukushi! Akira here!"

"Hi Akira-kun. OK I want to know what you think of this plan. I think I have found a solution to our immediate problem. But it's going to take some work." Tsukushi began.

"OK, I'm listening," Akira said.

"Well, the thing is, Karanveer seems to like Yuki. He's in a sensitive state right now, and you know how Yuki is…" Tsukushi said.

"Tsukushi-chan, give me a moment, the network is bad…let me move to another location," saying so, Akira tactfully moved away from the F4. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of Soujirou.

"OK, now tell me, I had to get away from Soujirou." Akira informed.

"Oh good. Well, the thing is, I know Karanveer likes Yuki, and sooner or later, if they both stay under one roof, things could just get out of hand. Now I want to see Yuki happy, but not with a guy like Karanveer. At the same time, his current vulnerability could just help us a bit." Tsukushi said.

"How so?" Akira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if Karanveer gets closer to Yuki, Ritu-chan's grandfather is bound to notice it and he definitely won't want a man like him for a grandson-in-law…"

"Hmm, you have a point there. But won't that mean exposing Yuki to a nasty game like that?" Akira pointed out.

"Yeah I know! That's where part two of my plan comes in. I want Tsukasa and Soujirou-kun to come and stay at the palace." Tsukushi said with an evil grin.

"Ah! Killing two birds with one stone are we?" Akira smiled. He admired Tsukushi for coming up with such a shrewd plan.

"Well, I know I'll be putting Yuki through a tough time, but at least it will be worth it in the end!" Tuskushi said.

"Yeah Tsukusa's pining for you is getting on your nerves anyway! So I'm actually glad that you want him there…"Akira was laughing now.

Smiling, Tsukushi said, "Well I am missing my husband too! But in any case, it will be good to have both the guys here. Also, I think you'll have enough time to come up with the next plan of action with Rui-kun later when you don't have the idiot and the cynic irritating you!"

"Yeah! That's true. Tsukasa we've learnt to tune out. But Soujirou is unbearable! With no pretty girls to take his mind off Yuki, he's been behaving worse than ever." Akira said.

At the mention of pretty girls, Tsukushi realized there was one potential problem in her plan – Ekta. "Akira-kun, I almost forgot to tell you…there's one another problem."

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"Karanveer's little sister Ekta is here. And she's a nasty little spoilt brat. But to make matters worse…she's also extremely beautiful. I'm suddenly not so sure if inviting Soujirou-kun over is such a good idea," Tsukushi said, biting her lip.

"Hmm. Pretty girl, huh? Too bad she's so young! Had she been older, I would've come over!" Akira laughed.

"Akira-kun! This is no time for jokes!" Tsukushi said.

"OK OK, sorry. Tsukushi, don't worry about this girl. You know Soujirou's attention span when it comes to women is lower than that of a fruit fly. I think your plan is fine. Now let me go and talk to the others. You get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning to let you know how we plan to proceed." With that, he went back to the others and handed the phone to Tsukasa so that he could continue fighting with his wife!

xxxxx

After hanging up with Tsukasa, Tsukushi sought out Ritu. She had to let her know of the plan. Ritu answered Tuskushi's knock on her door with a wide smile.

"Oh Tsukushi-chan! I know I said we'll talk but you know how things just went wrong this evening," Ritu sighed.

"Yeah. Little Miss-Spoilt-Brat was quite a handful!" Tsukushi agreed.

"I know! Poor Karanveer is feeling wretched. He took Yuki out for a walk to apologize to her for his sister's behavior," Ritu informed Tsukushi with a look of apprehension.

"Hmm. I'm not surprised. Karanveer does seem to like Yuki. It's just that, you know it could cause problems." Tsukushi said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I mean I know it's not my place to say anything but I did sense something going on between Yuki-chan and Nishikado-san. Something unfinished…" Ritu probed.

"Yes. A lot of unfinished business. Which is exactly why I did something ten minutes ago which I want to fill you in on," Tsukushi smiled at the confused look on Ritu's face, "But first, I think I need to fill you in on a little history – Yuki and Soujirou's non-love story."

When she was done telling her the story and the plan, Ritu said, "That was a smart move Tsukushi-chan! Although I feel guilty about using both Karanveer and Yuki this way, but I guess it will all turn out o be fine in the end. I mean Karanveer is as bad as Soujirou, and he's probably only seeking a friend in Yuki. If he says he's loved me for so long, he couldn't immediately fall for another girl this way. And as far as Yuki is concerned, I like that girl a lot! She's a real sweetheart and deserves every bit of happiness. So if the route to happiness goes through some amount of agony, so be it! But I am really looking forward to tomorrow!"

"By the way, Ritu-chan, aren't you going to meet your husband tonight?" Tsukushi teased.

"Of course I am! I guess my road to happiness also goes though the valley of agony! But you know what, just seeing his face makes me forget every pain, every sorrow. Rui is not just my husband, he's my soulmate," Ritu smiled.

Tsukushi felt a little guilty hearing Ritu say these words. Not until long ago she had thought Rui was her soul mate too, her marble eyed prince charming. She quietly said, "Ritu-chan, there's something else I want to talk to you about…"

"Yes?"

"There's something you need to know…it was long ago and I really really like you a lot and want you and Rui to be happy forever…but I really need to tell you something."

"Go on," Ritu was a little unsure.

"Well you see Ritu-chan, when we were in highschool…Rui and I, we liked each other…"

Ritu was quiet.

"Ritu-chan, it's not what you are thinking, the situation was different. Tsukasa was a bully who kept targeting me and Rui was the only one who came to my rescue. I liked him back then and later he liked me too..but that was all in the past…" Tsukushi was suddenly not too happy with her confession.

"Tsukushi-chan, why are you telling me this?" Ritu asked.

"Ritu-chan…I…I don't want you to find out about this from anyone else and feel cheated…" Tsukushi said.

Ritu smiled, walked over to Tsukushi and hugged her. "Tsukushi-chan, I know why you both liked each other. You are a strong girl and full of love and life. It's impossible not to like you. And as far as Rui goes, I'm surprised I haven't heard stories of other women falling for him!"

"What happened in the past, happened for a reason. Today I see a beautiful friendship between you two. And I thank you for telling me this, because I now feel like we both will be able to share a similar bond as well." Ritu said.

With that, the two girls hugged again and got down to figuring out what Ritu should wear for her night-time rendezvous with her husband!

Do you like the turn this story has taken? I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I can already see the next chapter taking shape in my head!


End file.
